Forever
by bluelifepinkloveredloss
Summary: When Ally gets home from school and her parents say they are having guest over Ally thinks nothing of it. Until her mom adds in that it is a very important meal that will change her life forever.. that worries her. The guests turns out to be her parents best friends and their child Austin who just so happens to be her biggest enemy EVER! Please give it a go better than it sounds :)
1. Chapter 1:Who is It?

Ally's POV

I opened the door to the house and walked into the kitchen the kitchen to find mum cooking.

"hi love how was school?" she asks. "Good thanks" I reply picking up an apple. "Don't eat too much we're having guests over for a meal." "ok" I walk out of the room thinking nothing of it. "hi dad" I call as I run up stairs "hi sweetie" he calls back.

I open my room and plonk myself on my bed. Sighing after a long day at school I turn on the radio. A song comes on by my least favourite person in the whole world. Austin Moon. Why I hate him you ask? That is because when we were little we used to be really good friends then he started to get friendly with the 'populars' then one day he just completely left me leaving my all one my own. They used to pick on my a lot then it got worse he posed a video onto YouTube that turned out to be a MASSIVE hit making him famous. Not only was he famous but big headed, rude and bad-mannered three things that I hate the most. He thought he can get any girl he looks at which really bugs me too. He got a reputation as a bad boy which only got the press more hyped up on him. Leading to them following everything he does. Lately he has been doing really stupid things like throwing away all of his money on pointless things and I hear at one of his concerts he destroyed it. like EVERYTHING. That got the paparazzi all over him and making up loads of stuff now he has a bad reputation yet no one can get enough of him everyone but me that is.

So yeah that's why I hate him so anyway I grab my book and start to write about my day. A while later just as I close my book someone knocks at my door.

"Come in" I call. Mom pokes her head around the door then walks in and sits next to me on the bed. I turn off my radio and turn to mom.

"So what's up?" I ask "Nothing I just came to make sure that you were getting ready." I roll my eyes "I don't need to yet do I?" "Sweetie I don't think you realise how important this meal is. This meal is going to change your life forever..." That worried me ALOT "What do you mean?" I ask shuffling around uncomfortably. She flashes me a reassuring smile then adds "Don't worry Alls just dress nicely please" I nodded and with that she left me completely curious of what is going to happen.

I go to my closet and pull out a tight red strapless dress and put it on. Then I walk over to my make-up table curl my hair and apply my make up. Just as I finish I hear dad calling me down. This is it. The life changing meal.

I walk down stair slightly shaking I mean can you blame me? The word forever keeps ringing in in my head as dad approaches me. "You look lovely" he says smiling. "Thanks" I reply. The door bell rings and mom answers.

"hi! how are you? come in it is lovely to see you all." she hugs who ever is at the door. I walk over to the guests then I realise who it is Mimi and Mike my parents best friends. I walk over and say hello "Ally! you look gorgeous!" Mimi smiles at me pulling me into a hug I smile back "Thanks" we pull apart. "Nice to see you again" Mike greets me with a small hug. Then someone else appears at the door. Mom rushes over and hugs him. it is no other than Austin Freakin Moon...


	2. Chapter 2: The Life Changing Meal

**hey guys hope your enjoying it i know that it is not very good but it is my first story i have done on here so please be nice. I am sorry that they aren't very good but hopefully they will get better. Please please please review thanks so much :) **

Allys POV:

We went and sat at the table. Me, mom and Mimi one side and Dad, Mike and Austin the other side. I have the delight of having Austin opposite me. Lucky me! Note the sarcasm I used there. So I sit here wondering what the hell can be so life changing that the Moons are here!

"So what is so life changing about this meal?" I ask. I get a few glares for that one from my parents. I just roll my eyes. "Well..." Mimi begins "We'll tell you in a bit dear" Mom chips in. I sigh in frustration. I just want to know! "Just be patient Allyson" Austin smirks. I kick him under the table and send him a death glare but no one sees. He sends me a glare back but his mom sees "Austin that's not nice" I smirk at him being told off. "Ha" I mouth to him he mouths "shut up" back. I roll my eyes at him.

Half way through the meal i start to get impatient. This is eating me up. Just someone tell me what is going on! why are we having this meal mom is making a massive deal out of it but yet nothing life changing has happened. The most has happened is that Austin got told off by his mom.. Wow really life changing! It is really quiet at the moment until dad speaks up breaking the silence "So you're probably wondering what is going on and why we having this meal." I nod at him Austin does also "Well we have been talking to each other for quite some time now about this and we have both agreed" Mike says. I shuffle in my chair uncomfortably this is it the life changing thing. My throat feels all dry and my hands start to shake. I pick up my water and take a sip. "You two are going to get married!" Mimi and mom say both at the same time. I spit out my water! "WHAT?" Me and Austin say at the exact same time "I'm not getting married to her!" Austin exclaims. Normally i would be offended but I don't care right now I have just been told I am marrying my worst enemy! "And I'm not getting married to him! Mom, Dad how can you do this?" I say raging i stand up out of my chair. I wouldn't be surprised if smoke started coming out of my ears! "Sweetie calm down" mom says "Calm down? Really no! I'm not getting married to him! And you know what you can't make me" I say crossing my arms "Well can actually it is going to be an arranged marriage. We have decided it is for the best for both of you" Mike says "how is this for the best dad?" Austin asks now he is standing up out of his chair "Well you are getting into a lot of trouble lately and Ally will make sure you don't do anything more stupid. And Ally you will have someone looking after you and a house where you can you can raise a family.." "WHAT? Are you joking you must be! This is ridiculous I am not marrying Austin I am not moving in with him and I am not raising a family with him" I shout in disgust "I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with her this is ridiculous! I don't need this I don't need ally looking after me!" Austin shouts "Calm down please. Look I know you don't want to but you have to it's in the title 'ARRANGED' marriage. I know it is going to take time for you to get used to it but you're going to have to because if you like it or not it IS happening" Mom states. My blood is boiling I can't take it anymore I leave the table and run up to my room. "Go after her Austin" Mimi instructs him. He sighs then follows running up the stairs.

I run into my room and jump on my bed putting my head in my pillow and scream. Then burst into tears. I am so confused and so angry. I hear a knock at the door must be mom "GO AWAY" I scream before putting my head back into the pillow. Some one comes in any way. I look up to see a blonde boy standing awkwardly at the door. I sigh and sit up my make up everywhere but I don't care. "What do you want?" I ask. He sighs but comes and sits next to me. I scoot away . "Look I know it's not fair I don't want this either! Mom sent me up here. But you don't need to cry. I mean you look awful!" he says elbowing me. I look up at him he has a big smirk on his face. I grab the pillow have been hugging and whack him with it "shut up!" I demand. "now go back down stair and stop moping around!" he says and with that he leaves. I wipe the make up off my face and re- apply some more. I take a big breathe and go down stairs. Seriously they expect me to be alright with this?! But Austin is right there is not point moping around when i can't change anything about it!

I enter the dinning room and go and take my seat. I sigh again for the hundredth time today "Proceed" I mutter. "Ok" Mom claps her hands together then continues "so tomorrow you will move in together" I go to say some thing then Austin kicks me under the table and shakes his head. I roll my eyes then turn back to mom "You will just be friends to start off with and you can't let anyone know about this" "Not even Trish?" I ask "Fine but no one you can't trust. After a while you will start to date then a month or two Austin will pop the question" Mimi adds. I look over at Austin who rolls his eyes at his mom's comment. "So if we are moving in together don't we need a house or something?" Austin asks. "We already have got you one. Penny and Mimi will take you there tomorrow" Mike says "So you need to pack everything you want to take tonight" Dad comments "ok" I grumble. "Trust me Alls it is for the best" Mom looks at me trying to reassure me. I sink into my chair and cross my arms looking like a three year old having a strop. "Tomorrow is saturday so you wont be missing school. We will come and pick you up at 9" Mimi says. Greeaaat. Tomorrow is going to be a bad day.

Later on the Moons decide that it is getting late so they go. "Bye" I grumble "See you tomorrow I guess" Austin says "Yeah bye" and shut the door. I turn around and run up stairs to start packing. I start by packing all of my clothes into a big suitcase, then I grab some cardboard boxes that mum had given me and start to put my photo frames and fragile things into one. I finish boxing everything up and and fell asleep dreading tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: The Moving Day

**Hey guys her is another chapter fro you hope you enjoy. Love your reviews please please please review Thanks :) I have tried to make this one longer as requested but it is hard sometime. I hope you enjoy this episdoe it has taken my hours :)**

I wake up and half of my room isn't there. I sigh. Today is the day I move in with my enemy... Great! Mom comes in "oh good your up" she says clapping her hands together. "Unfortunately yes I am" I groan. She rolls her eyes. "Now you have a big day ahead so get up and come and have some breakfast" she tells me. I don't even bother arguing. I know it won't get me anywhere. I get up and change into what i left out for today. Blue skinny jeans and a hoodie. I don't bother doing my hair yet and walk down stairs.

The smell of pancakes fills the air. I do have to admit mom's pancakes are the best! I don't realise how much I'm going to miss being at home with my parents care free. Now I'm going to be living without them it'll be weird. Dad puts a few pancakes on my plate and puts a bit of butter on it just how I like it. I start digging in. Mmmm they are so good! I hear a beep coming from outside. Dad answers the door. "hi come in they are just having breakfast." I hear dad say. Oh god that must be them. I look at the time 8:45 they're early. They come in "hi everyone" Mimi says. I smile and continue my pancakes. I look over to see my future husband drooling over the pancakes. "You got a little something" I tap my chin to tease him "funny!" he says "I know" I reply "I'm guessing you're not much of a morning person judging by the state of your hair" the blonde laughs at his own joke so i whack him on the arm. "Someone's touchy!" he mumbles

"Would you like any pancakes" Mom asks. The blonde nods his head like a five year old. I roll my eyes realizing I'm stuck with him. Mom hands him a plate with some pancakes on it. "Thanks" he says licking his lips. Within a min he has inhaled all if his pancakes. I sit there mouth open "What?" he asks "Someone likes their pancakes!" I exclaim "Yup" he says popping the 'P'. God what am I stuck with?! "Right guys I think we should get going" she squeals someone's excited! Then there's me least looking forward to it. "Let me just go and do my hair." I say putting my plate on the side. "You need to!" someone mumbles I know exactly who it is and hits him on the back of his head as I walk past. "Ow!" The blonde cries.

Once I have done my hair I go to the door, taking one last look at my room where i have spent most of my life in, sigh and shut the door behind me. I run down stairs carrying the rest of my stuff. The moving men had come earlier to collect my stuff. "Ready?" dad asks "Yeah I guess" I mumble. He hugs me then walks into the living room with Mike. I guess that was my good bye and walked to the car. I scooted into the back and put my stuff on my lap. I get a glare from Austin as I do. I roll my eyes and stick my middle finger up at him. Then he rolls his eyes. I still can't believe this is happening stupid parents! "Ready?" Mimi asks from the drivers seats. I nod not wanting to speak. She starts the engine and starts to drive away from the house. I put in my head phones close my eyes and hope that this car journey would end soon so I can see my new house. It better be nice if I'm getting forced to marry the guy I hate, having to move in with him Yup it better be a bloody good house for me to put up with all that.

We pull up at a small cottage it looks amazing. It's detached but neighbours nearby. It has a drive that could fit two cars on. The front door has a little arch way over it and hanging baskets out the front. It looks really cute. We approach the door. "Ta da" our moms fling their hands in the air for out approval. I actually smile I like the house it is cute and perfect. "I do actually love it!" I smile at mom and Mimi. "Yeah" Austin grumbles. I roll my eyes. "Do you want to go inside?" Mimi asks "No we want to stay out here all day!" the blonde sarcastically says. I hit him. "Ow what is it with you and hitting me?" he asks I just laugh. "Let's go in the!" I say. Mom opens the door. I walk inside there is a corridor to the left is the living room straight ahead is the kitchen and to the right is the stairs. I look up to see a big chandelier this place can only be described as magical! It is my dream house and I have only just stepped in the house! Our moms take us into the living room to start off. WOW! There is a massive flat screen T.V, two brightly colored couches, a glass coffee table, there is even a circular spinny armchair! Then up the other end of the room is a joint on dining room. This place is PERFECT. Mimi leads us into the kitchen which you can get too through a door at the end of the room. The kitchen has tiled flooring, an island in the middle, all the kitchen appliances you could ever need, three hanging lights over the island and a breakfast bar on the other side of the kitchen. A cream color scheme with black cupboards. On the window sill is a big vase with bright flowers in it. Above the stove is a classy black and white tiled pattern. A massive white fridge/freezer surrounded by cupboards. On one of the walls is a big canvas painting brightening up the room. The Kitchen has two big double doors leading onto a nice sized garden with lots of flowers all around the garden. It I surrounded by a fence giving privacy. Then Mom takes us upstairs. As we go to go upstairs we see a staircase going down stairs. "What does that go to?" I ask "That leads to the basement. It a party/music/game room but we'll let you explore that later." Mimi replies. Then we go upstairs.

The staircase has light different heights staggering up the stairs. As we get up stairs there is a few pictures and canvas paintings on the walls. There are four rooms all doors shut. They take us into what I'm guessing is the master room. As we go in my mouth drops. This is the best room in the house by far! There is a massive kings size bed, chandelier, two bedside tables with lamps on, a make-up table with fairy lights hanging around the mirror and an armchair in the corner of the room. There wall paper on one wall with red poppys on it. The bedding matching the wall paper. "What is that?" Austin says in disgust. Confused I look to where he is pointing. How could I not see that! There is a big picture of my and Austin when we were really little sitting on the grass at the park hugging. "It is you guys!" mom says. "No way I didn't know that!" I say sarcastically "I think he means what the hell is it doing up there?!" I say "How can you not like that it is adorable!" Mimi says. Me and Austin both roll our eyes. "You haven't even seen the best part yet! Honestly Ally you're going to Love this!" Mimi squeals. I get excited as she walks over to one of the doors in the room. I follow. She opens it revealing a massive walk in closet. My mouth drops "Oh My God! I LOVE it!" I giggle. Austin rolls his eyes as I walk in amazed. This I could get used to! It has a massive long mirror in there too. I come out mouth still open "Close your mouth you look like a fish" Austin complains shutting my mouth. I hit him on the arm and send him a glare. Our moms just laugh at us. "You guys are already like a married couple" Mom mumbles. We both hear. "WHAT?" we say then turn and glare at each other. "Nothing!" Mom throws her hands up in the air to surrender. I laugh at her. "Oh and that is your en suite through that door there" Mimi points to the other door in the room. "So we'll be going now that you know where the main rooms are." Mom says "Ok" I reply we both go down stairs and say goodbye to our moms. Then I turn to Austin "So… who gets what room?" Austin asks "I definitely get the master room" I say walking upstairs "Umm no!" Austin protests "Umm yes!" I mock him "Let me at least see the other rooms first." He says I sigh "Fine". We arrive at one of the closed doors. Austin tries to open it. "It won't open" he says shoving it. I sigh "Let me try" I say pushing him out of the way. But I won't open… "Ok it won't open" "Yeah I know that!" He says "Ok chill dude" I raise an eyebrow at him. He just rolls his eyes. We try all of the rooms but none will open except one which is a bathroom so that's no help. I pull out my phone and decide to call mom and ask her. "Hello" she answers "Hi mom I was just wondering why none of the rooms will open upstairs?" I put her on speaker so that Austin can hear too. "Well you need to share a bed so we locked the others" "WHAT?" We both say "Alls you need to get used to it" I sigh "Bye mom" I don't wait for a reply as I'm angry and just hang up. "Now what?" Austin asks "We unpack into" I pause and shiver "our room"

**Until next time :) hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW THANNNNKKKSS LOVE YOOOOUUU **


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day

**Hey guys here is another chapter. Love you guys so much you are amazing! Thanks for the reviews it means a lot! keep reviewing please:) thanks LOVEE YOOOOUUU!**

Ally's POV:

This house amazing! I love it even if I do have to share with Austin... Speaking of which I have to share a bed with him too! Eww how gross! Nearly finished unpacking my stuff. It is mostly just photos now. So I grab the box and start walking around the house putting them places I put my favourite one of me and my best friend Trish on my bedside table. I finish all the photos well that's what I thought then I see one that mom must have put in of me and Austin. I pick it up and study it slightly smiling but if anyone asked me I would obviously deny it. "What you got there?" Austin says looking over my shoulder. It really scares me and sends me shooting forward I scream... Loudly. Sending Austin into hysterics. I glare at him "It's not funny" "It... Is" Austin says in between laughs. I roll my eyes and sit down on the armchair. Once he has stopped laughing he joins me "No seriously though what is that?" he asks trying to see it. I turn it away so he can't see just to annoy him. "Let me see" he whines like a three year old. "Nope" I pop the 'P'. What happened next I did not expect.. He sat on me! "Get off! Your heavy" I hit him yelling "No way you're really comfortable" he says shifting so that it makes him feel heavier. "Here! Take it!" I scream. He does snatching it, getting off of me (thank god!) and goes and sits on the bed "See not much" I say. "Why do you have this?" he asks "Mom must have packed it" he nods. I thought he would put it back in the box put he doesn't he takes it and puts it on my make -up table. "You done unpacking?" he questions me. "Yes why?" "Help me?" "No!" "Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top" "No you didn't help me!" "Fine I'll do it myself" he picks up a load of his clothes and throw the in the closet. "Alright, alright I'll help you!" I sigh "Yes I knew that would work!" "Shut up stupid" each insult we take a step closer to each other "Shorty" "Idiot" "Know it all" now we are face to face. I go up onto my tip toes look into his eyes "Ass hole" then turn around my hair hitting him in the face as I walk to the closet. He just smirks at me. "Hurry up then" I instruct he gets unpacking.

Later on we are sat watching T.V, eating pizza that we had ordered because neither of us wanted to cook and let's face it I don't think Austin will be cooking anytime soon. I stand up to go get a drink "Get me one" "No get your own" "Who paid for our pizzas?" I roll my eyes "so?" I call from the kitchen "you owe me one" "I owe you nothing" I say returning. He rolls his eyes "Bitch" he whispers under his breath. "What was that?" I raise an eye brow "Nothing" he says "Sure.." I check the time 10:30 "I'm going to bed" "This early?" I yawn "It's been a long day" "Alright night Dawson" "Night moon" and with that I walk up stairs leaving Austin lying on the couch... Alone.

I change into my pyjamas: shorts and an oversized top. I brush my teeth then get into bed. Holy mother of comfort this bed is like sleeping i a cloud! I snuggle up in the covers then as soon as I know it I'm asleep.

Austin's POV:

I start yawning. Ok maybe it's time to go to bed. I check the door is locked then run up stairs. I go into our room god I hate that 'our room'. Any way I go in and get changed into sweatpants. I look over at ally who is curled up asleep. I sigh. I go and brush my teeth then get into bed trying to leave as much space as I can. In between us. I turn of the light and fall asleep.

Ally's POV:

I don't know what is wrong I just keep waking up. Maybe because I'm not used to this room or anything yet. This time though I wake up to see my arm around Austin cuddling him. Ewww I pull it away straight away. It sends a shiver down my back. He rolls over so that he is facing me now. And he is topless... Awkward although there is a six pack there so you know I'm not complaining about that. I get up and grab the blanket on the end of the bed and wrap it around me. I will down stairs and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I start drinking it and feel a lot better. When I hear someone walking around outside the kitchen. My heart rate increases. I hide behind the island sitting on the floor shaking. A tear escapes my eye. Then a face appears. I let out a small scream. "Shh! It's ok" it's Austin. "What are you doing scaring me like that?" I ask trying to calm my heart rate down. "Sorry I woke up and you weren't there I got worried and came to check down here" he mumbles. I slightly smile "That's sweet but next time try not to scare me!" I whisper. He laughs slightly "Why are we whispering?" he whispers "I don't know!" I whisper. "Let's go back to bed" he whispers. I nod and following him turning off the light as I go past. Once we're in bed we fall asleep straight away as far away from each other of course.

Normal POV:

The next morning. Austin and ally are down stairs on the couches. "I'm really hungry" Ally whines "yeah same bit there isn't any food in the house" Austin replies. "Yeah bu-" ally gets cut off by the phone ringing. "Go get it then" Austin instructs "Go get it then" ally mocks him reaching for the phone "Hello" she says "Yes" pause "No none" pause "starving" pause "Ok, ok" pause "Yes I do" pause "Alright see you soon bye" she hangs up the phone. "Who was that?" Austin asks whilst stretching on the couch. "Mom saying that we have to go food shopping today. She says to we are friends at the moment so she said no flirting but be nice to each other and smile" Ally fake smiles he fake smiles back. "Get up then and go and get ready" she hits him on the way out of the room. He gets up and runs after her. "And what are you doing?" he questions her. "I'm getting on the shower first" she runs up the stairs as quick as she can. "No I'm showering first!" Austin calls. Ally ran straight into the bathroom and locks the door. "Ha!" she screams "damn it hurry up" he says through the door. "Nope" she giggles and he rolls his eyes. "I hate you" he says "I know the feelings mutual" she replies before hoping into the shower.

One hour later they're finally ready. They get into Austin's car and he pulls off of the drive.

Ally's POV:

I turn on the radio on and sing along to the song. We pull up at the store put I don't realise still jamming out. I turn to see Austin smirking at me. "What?" I ask "Nothing" he says getting out of the car. As soon as he is out he locks the car so I can't get out. He goes around and bends down so his face is in the window. He is laughing his head off. "Yes alright very funny now unlock the car" I demand. He just shakes his head. GRRRR! He really gets on my nervous "Austin unlock this car before I kill you." He sighs "Fine ruin my fun then" he unlocks it. I step out giving him a death glare as I go. I whack him hard on the arm. "OW!" he winces in pain. A smirk grows on my face. "Alright let's go!" he says still holding his arm. I groan a little "Do we have to?" I ask "Yes now hurry and remember what your mom said be nice to me" I roll my eyes at his comment "Alright shut up!" And with that I walk off with Austin trailing behind me. "Hurry then" I say mocking him.

One hour later and we are STILL shopping! "Can we just go now we half pretty much a full cart anyway" I grumble "Fine" he moans. We go down the aisle to pay. "OH MY GOD AUSTIN!" someone calls from behind us. We turn around "Oh hey Masie" he hugs the girl "How are you" she asks "Good thanks you?" he replies. I stand there awkwardly as Austin catches up with this girl. They finally pull away from their hug. He looks over at me "Oh Masie this is my friend Ally, Ally this is Masie" he introduces us "Hi" I say awkwardly "Hey" she replies. "Why so much food?" she giggles god that is an annoying giggle. "Oh well me and Ally came to get food as we have none in our house" Austin explains "Wait. You two live together. Are you an item?" She raises an eyebrow. "NO! We just live together. We are JUST friends we have been" gulps "Best friends since we were little haven't we Austin" I elbow him. He looks at me and I nod my head slowly "Right yeah me and ally are just best friends" Austin fake smiles "Oh that's sweet so when did you move in together?" "Yesterday unfortunately" I whisper the last bit. "Cool so I better go but umm call me sometime Austin" she flirts with him "Ok bye" I roll my eyes. She walks off. "Let's go" I say pushing the shopping cart. I jump on it then all of a sudden someone punches me sending me on the cart flying I squeal. "Ahhh!" I scream when it stops I see a blonde boy hunched over laughing. "Shut up!" I grab his arm and drag him to the _Cash register_s so we can pay. He finally stops when we get there. We pay then go to Austin's car he just stands there watching me unload all the shopping. I'm finally done! "As I packed the car you do realise you will have to unpack it." I raise my eye brow at him. He sighs "That's not fair!" he whines "Yes it is!" I get into the car "Fine" he says getting in to the car "Now drive I don't do waiting" I cross my arms instructing him. Austin who is a little chocked at my attitude does as he is told and drives us home. As soon as we arrive I go and sit in the living room while Austin struggles with the bags. I feel bad so go and help him. "If you bring them in I'll unpack them" I tell him. He smiles gratefully and carries on bringing them in while I unpack the bags he has already brought in.

Once we're done we go and sit in the living room eating bags of chips talking. "So how do you know Masie?" I ask "Jealous?" Austin smirks "You wish!" I scoff. "I know. I met her through Dallas" I shiver when he says Dallas's name. The thing is he and Cassidy bully me along with most of the other populars but mainly those two. "What's up?" I'm guessing Austin saw my shiver. I just look down at my feet "Ally" I don't look up again. He comes and sits beside me "Ally?" I sigh and give in "They kind of maybe bully me" I mumble "What! Sorry I had no idea." He apologises. "It's fine it isn't as bad as it used to be anymore. I just didn't want to tell you as it is your friends and stuff" I say "Don't sweat it." He says "Why do you care though?" I ask curiously. "Just because we don't really like each other doesn't mean I want you being bullied" he explains I nod "Yea I guess I would feel the same way but you would never get bullied!" "And why wouldn't I" he raises an eyebrow at me "What I'm about to day doesn't mean I like you it is just the truth" he nods "Your perfect. Too perfect! It's not fair" I moan "What do you mean though?" "You can get any girl you want, your look just works, your famous, amazing musician although I might regret saying that one and somehow you get good grades!" I point out "Alright then" "But like I said doesn't mean I like you!" He nods in agreement. "Want to watch a film?" he asks "Sure I reply. I get the popcorn and drinks, he gets the film on. As I walk in I put an ice cold drink on his back sending me into hysterics.

**Please Please Please review :) thanks love yooooouuuu**


	5. Chapter 5: The First School Day

**hey guys I am So sorry i haven't uploaded in ages i have been crazy busy lately but yeah so sorry also thanks so much for reviewing it means the world you guys are the best and if you are reviewing then keep doing it please :) Thanks love you enjoy :)**

Great Monday... School. I need to wake Austin up we have school soon. "Austin wake up" he doesn't I pick up my pillow and hit him with it "Hey!" He whines "Get up" I say. "Urgh Do I Have to?" he complains "Yes now get up or I will get a glass of water and pour it all over you." I snap. Yeah I'm not a morning person Austin jumps up out of bed "I'm up I'm up! Have you showered yet?" He asks. "Yeah and everything else all I need to do is eat breakfast." I tell him. "Ok. How about this I have a shower and get ready while you go and do the breakfast?" I nod and he goes into the bathroom.

I walk down stairs to start the breakfast. I turn on the radio as I go. Music blasts out of the speakers sending me dancing around the kitchen. I grab some pancake mix. Austin insisted we go loads I think we ended up with about "0 bags of pancake mix! Then I grab out two glasses, two plates, knives and forks and pancake toppings. As soon as I made 6 pancakes Austin came down stairs "Mmmm something smells good!" He sniffs the air. "Make yourself a drink and I'll have an orange juice" I instruct him. He rolls his eyes and makes them. I put three pancakes on his plate and three on mine then give them to him. "What only three?" he complains. So I take one of mine off of mine and put it onto his. "There better?" He smiles and nods his head enthusiastically I swear living him is like having to look after a 3 year old! I ask him the question that has been bugging me all weekend "Hey Austin I was wondering what is going to happen at school" He looks up from his pancakes with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Well on Friday you were popular and we ignored each other now we are going to be dating in a few weeks. What are we going to do you're popular and I'm not?" It takes him a bit of thinking time before he speaks up. "I'm not really sure I mean we won't be like friends ,friends like same group friends but like friendly. If anyone asks we will say about our parents being best friends and we had to spend the weekend together and are sort of friends. I mean it shouldn't be too bad as summer vacation starts in a few weeks then we have finished school forever" I nod in agreement. We're both in senior year and we are going to graduate in a couple of weeks. I am super excited for prom me and Trish are going to get our prom dresses Wednesday after school together. Although me and Austin will be 'dating' then which will be awkward especially if we go together. I have told Trish about the whole me Austin getting married situation she feels for me she knows how much I don't like him as well. "Ready for school?" Austin asks me knocking me out of my thoughts. "Yup" "Go get in the car and I'll be there is a second" he instructs me. I grab my bag and go and get in the passenger seat of his car. I do have to admit I do like his car a lot. I don't know what car he has I don't really know what car is what but I do know it's red! I if that's anything. Austin opens the door to his car, sits in the driver's seat and sets off.

We arrive at school and Austin parks in his normal spot. I swear it is like a reserved Austin Moon spot as no one ever parks there except Austin. We step out of the car be greeted by Austin's friends. "Why are you with that?" Cassidy spits. "I thought you hated her" Dallas stated. "Are you ok you must be ill to be with Dorkson" I roll my eyes at Kira's attitude. Austin shakes his head "No I'm not ill yes I'm ok. Ish. And I'm with Ally because..." I knew he didn't know what to say so I helped "My parents are out of town and they are best friends with Austin's parents so I staying with them at the moment" I say. He looks at me and nods "Right." I walk off to go find Trish. "Wait" Austin calls after me "Yes" I turn around "Sorry about my friends" He says "It's fine it's not your fault" "I need your number so that I can ring you if I need you now that we are living together" He shuffles his feet. "Here" I take his phone and punch in my number. "Thanks I'll see you later" He says and walks back over to his friends. I carry on walking then I see Trish where we always meet. "Hey t

Trish" "Hey Alls. You alright?" She asks "Yeah I guess. I've just been insulted quite a few times this morning already by the 'populars' but hey ho all good" I fake smile "Oh for god sake what happened" "Me and Austin got out of the car they were there. Cassidy said 'what are you doing with that?' Dallas said 'I thought you hated her?' and Kira said 'are you ok you must be ill to be with Dorkson' so yeah" I put on voices mimicking them. Trish laughs at my voices "Oh god ally you do make me laugh! Anyway that wasn't nice of them" she says so very innocently which is weird as Trish is the complete opposite. I shrug "I'm used to it" I sigh and we set off to our lockers.

Austin's POV:

Once Ally's gone i get bombed with questions. "So how long is 'it' going to be staying with you" Cassidy asks wrapping her arm around my shoulder. It is very uncomfortable. "I don't know" I say "I feel for you man she must be the most burning person ever to have staying at your house" Dallas states. I just shrug. "What are you saying she's alright?" Jake questions me. "But out of school she is different" I say hoping that would answer his question. "So you like her now do you" He raises an eyebrow at me along with the others "Mate I never said that" "But you never said you didn't" Kira chips in "Guys just back off a but alright" Dez says. And this is why he is my best mate. "Thanks" I whisper to him. You see out of all of my friends Dez is the nicest and has been my friend longer than anyone in our group. Dez being Dez doesn't have anything against ally so isn't mean to her which is about the only one out of my friends that isn't. So that's why I told him everything. The bell goes so I head to class.

The end of the day finally! I go to my car to meet ally. When I get there my friends are already there well all of them except Dez. "Yo Austin" Dallas calls "Alright?" I ask they nod. We get talking while I wait for Ally. Someone taps my shoulder about five minutes later. It's Ally. "Ready" She mumbles. I can tell she is nervous. I nod. "Hey Dorkson" Cassidy says then giggles with Kira. I get a bit angry and before you know it the words slip out of my mouth "Don't call her that" everyone stares at me in shock even Ally. "What it's her name dude. Isn't it Dorkson" Dallas smirks. That's it I lost it "Just shut up! Her name isn't Dorkson its Ally! So stop calling her Dorkson." I half shout i get into my car and shut the door. Ok I do admit I am slightly fuming right now. Ally gets in. The car and as soon as she shuts her door I zoom off leaving all my 'friends' shock.

We got back home after a long, awkward silent car journey home. I park the car but before Ally say something. "Thanks" She whispers "For what" "For standing up for me to your friends. No one has ever done that for me before. It means a lot. So... Thanks" She mumbles. I smile "No problem. Don't mention it I would do it again anyway." I mumble and whisper the last bit. She smiles back "Thanks anyway" "Alright weirdo" I wink "Shut up you goon" she pushes my arm. I smile. "Let's go in then" she nods and gets out of the car and goes into the house with me following.

She goes and plonks herself on the couch "Is it just me or doesn't it feel like we haven't been to school in ages and that we have just had a long break?" she asks "Yeah I guess it does." I agree. I walk into the kitchen and grab a soda out of the fridge "Get me one!" Ally calls for the living room. I roll my eyes and grab her one. I walk back in and give her the soda and sit on the arm chair. "So I was thinking the only people who know about us living together and stuff is my friend Dez and Trish is it?" I look at her to nod and she does "So they could come over Friday we could hang out here for a bit and if they want they can crash here." "Yeah that isn't actually a bad idea." "Well I'm not just good looking I'm smart too!" She looks up and gives me the 'sure keep believing it' look. "Suuuuure" She says laughing. I throw a pillow at her and then 5 minutes later the room is a mess with us hitting each other with pillows. We collapse on the couch exhausted. "Truce?" "Truce" she agrees. "What are we going to have tonight" Ally asks. I go to say something but she cuts me off "No we're not pancakes" I sigh "Fine" "Spaghetti Bolognese?" I nod wildly. I love it.

After dinner we watched a film while eating ice cream. I look at ally who is still eating her ice cream. I laugh "Ally you got ice cream all around your mouth!" "Oops" she wipes it off "stupid" I mumble "What?" she asks "Umm nothing" "Sure stupid" she smirks. "Right I'm going to bed" she announces "I'll come up too" She puts to rest of the ice cream tub in the freezer then meets me upstairs. "Have you locked the door?" I ask her "No I don't think so. I'll go do it" I nod as she leaves the room. A couple of minutes later and Ally still isn't upstairs... Ok yeah I'm worried. Suddenly a scream comes from downstairs. I sprint down stairs and see ally by the door really pale. I run up to her "Whoa what happened? Are you ok?" I ask "Someone turned up and the d-door in a black ho-hoodie and posted something through the d-door" She stutters. I pull her into a hug holding her tight "Don't worry it's ok no one is going to hurt you. I promise" I squeeze her to reassure her. She squeezes back. "Thanks" she shivers "Now you go up to bed and I'll see whatever it was" she nods and goes back up stairs. I go and pick up the package it has a note attached I read the note it says:

_Dear Austin And Ally,_

_I hope you have settled in well and are not killing each other! You are doing really well as friends and in a couple of weeks you'll start dating. I know that this would scare Ally me dressed up in black that is why I did it. I did it so that you would look after her and I'm guessing you di although I'm not here so I don't know. Enjoy the package. _

_Lots of Love Mom xox _

You've got to be joking it was mom trying to scare ally so I would look after her! Oh god s's good in an evil way! I open the package and there is loads of money in there that we can use for food money and stuff… Also there is tickets for places on the back it says: _"use on dates" _I take the stuff and run up the stairs. "Ally it was my mom!" I say laughing. "It was really scary! Why? Why would she scare me like that?" she snuggles into the bed. I just hand her the stuff. "Ohhh" she nods her head slowly.

Ally's POV

Austin gets ready for bed then comes and gets in next to me. We watch T.V for a little bit and talk. I yawn "Go to sleep" he tells her. I nod my head yawning again. "Night" I rub my eyes. I turn over and close my eyes "Night Alls" My eyes fly open.


	6. Chapter 6: Just Another Normal Day

**hey hey hey guys sorry for not uploading but I have this one for you. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing keep it up thanks :) and I do read them all and i will try to reply to them all soon. Thanks guys you're awsome love you :)**

Ally's POV

I kept waking up in the night but I don't know why. Austin is up and I'm guessing downstairs as he isn't next to me. I walk downstairs putting my hair up as I go. I walk into the kitchen "Morning" I say he looks up from whatever he was doing "Morning Alls" There it is again. I don't know what is going on! I swear he hates me. The thing is when we were little we were best friends and he always used to call me Alls then when he got friendlier with the populars no one called me it anymore. It was Austin's nickname for me. Only Austin, Trish and occasionally my parents call me Alls. I'm not going to lie when Austin left me for the populars I was really upset and used to cry loads. Can you blame me though I had just lost my best friend but Trish helped me a lot making me realise that he wasn't worth the moping around. Then once I cheered up I began hating him it didn't help that his friends bullied me either. It is weird though I don't hate him like I did on Friday it is so weird but that doesn't mean he is my best friend. "Ally? Ally?" Austin snaps me out of my thoughts. "Sorry. What?" he starts shuffling uncomfortably "So I was feeling weird today" he says "Same" I nod "Well it's weird because I don't hate you anymore." he the quickly adds "Doesn't mean I like you though" I laugh "I know I've been feeling the same. I think we should get on but not be friends if that makes sense?" I say re-thinking it in my head. "Yeah I understand be nice and stuff but not like friends?" "Yeah that's what I meant" he nods. We get ready for school then leave in Austin's car.

We talk all the way there which is nice I haven't talked like that with someone in ages. Austin parks in his usual spot but before he gets out he asks me something. "Ally what do you think is going to happen with my friends today after yesterday?" he looks at his feet. "Don't worry it'll be fine" "How do you know?" he mumbles "Austin look at me" He looks up "If they were really your friends they will be fine with you if they're not good friends then you'll know about it." "Yeah I guess your right thanks Ally" He hugs me. I stiffen but then relax into his arms and bug back. "You're welcome" we pull away and get out of the car. "Bye Alls" he calls. I turn wave and smile. He goes up to his friends straight away and I decide it wouldn't help if I was there so I go and find Trish. She sees me and waves. I wave back.

Austin's POV

I walk up to my friends really nervous. It is so unlike me it is really weird. "Hey guys" I say as confident as I can. Oh for god sake what is with me! "Sup man" Dallas said. Phew at least he doesn't hate me. "Morning ladies" they roll their eyes. Ok then I'm going to take that as a good thing though they can get really clingy. Cassidy whispers something into Dallas's ear "Sup dude" Dez calls. "Cass chill alright. He's cool eite" Dallas tells Cassidy. She rolled her eyes "Fine" she sighs then her and Kira storm off mumbling something about me. I half laugh. "Sorry about yesterday" Jake says "It's fine man me too" I nod back. "Dorks- I mean Ally can't be too bad if you get on with her." Dallas says "Thanks man and no she isn't as bad as I thought" I turn and look on the other side of the car park and see Ally laughing with her friend. I smile. "Na not bad at all"

Later at lunch I go to my locker and on the way I see Ally so stop to see her. "Hey" I lean against the locker next to hers, trying to be one of the cool dudes from the movies. She smiles "Hey" "You alright?" she asks I nod and smile "Yeah really good actually." She closes her locker "So what brings you here?" she asks me again. "I was going to my locker and saw you so here I am" she nods "You going to your locker then or..." I laugh "Yes I am actually!" I drag her with me "Austiiiin" she whines "Whaaaat" I say mimicking her. She rolls her eyes. I laugh. I get to my locker and let go of her wrist "Why drag me?" She crosses her arms and huffs. I smile "Why not!" I shrug putting in my combination in. 2013. She repeats the rolling of her eyes. I pick up a scrunched up bit of paper and throw it at her face. "Oi" she cries. I laugh… a lot. Then grab the stuff I need from my locker then turn to the brunette next to me. "So how did it go with your friends?" she looks me straight in the eyes I have to admit I could stay looking in her big brown eyes forever. Wait what?! "It went really well thanks well accept the girls... But it was nice not having them clinging to me!" she giggles "That's good then! What do you mean clingy I thought you liked it!" she scrunched her eyebrows together. I laugh "no I don't. I mean well sometimes it is ok but it is just so annoying!" she giggles again. I smile a big teethy smile "Right moron what class you got after lunch?" she smirks "Well Barbie I have P.E what about you?" I smirk also. She gives me a death glare "Well stupid I have P.E also" I nod "Alright princess I'll meet you at my car again tonight." she nods "See you later jerk" she hit my locker so it shuts then turns and walks away "Princess" I call down the hall. The brunette looks over her shoulder "Pretty boy" she calls back turns her head and carries on walking. I can pretty much tell there is a smirk on her face. I smile, sake my head, turn and head to the changing rooms just as the bell rings for next lesson.

"Pass us the ball!" Dallas calls I throw him the basketball. "I'm open" Dez shouts then nearly trips over his feet. "Here" I shout Dallas throws me the ball and I bounce in down the court swerving around people as I go. I shoot and score. Our teacher Mr Lesley blows the whistle. "Well done guys go up and get changed. I'll see you tomorrow." I pick up my drink, panting, and head for the changing rooms. I swig some of my water. Someone kicks me making me spit it out. I turn around to see Dallas smirking. "Yo dude where did you go to at lunch" he asks. Shall I tell him I was Ally or not... "You were with Ally" he answers for me "How do you know" I panic. He laughs "Dude don't sweat it I was just wondering! You can hang with her if you want" I smile "Thanks man" "Don't mention it" he says "So is she still living with you?" he asks "Yeah I think for quite a while to" I reply. He nods. The bell rings. We both look at each other and laugh as we are supposed to be in maths in five minutes... Oh well.

After school I walk over to my car to see Ally already there... With Dallas. What the? "Sup guys" they both look at me "Yo man" Dallas nods his head "Hey" Ally smiles. Dallas turns back to Ally "So you are alright about yesterday?" he asks her. My head flickers between Dallas and Ally. "Yeah don't worry I'm used to it." she shrugs "And I'm sorry about that too!" Dallas apologises. Wow he apologised! Whaaaat? "It's fine honestly." Ally smiles and he smiles back. Wow Dallas and Ally getting on I honestly never thought that would happen! "You want a lift?" I ask Dallas. "If that's cool with you?" I nod "Yeah that's fine." "Thanks" he says. Dallas gets me in the back and Ally gets into the front with me. She turns around "You sure you don't want me to get in the back?" she asks. He smiles "Na I'm fine but thanks for asking" she turns back around and turns on the radio. She doesn't sing like she usually does. We drop him of we wave then I pull away. Then as soon as he is inside she starts singing away. She gets so lost in songs the way that she blocks out the whole world, she sings like it is her concert and everyone is there to watch her. She turns and looks at me I have a massive smile on my face. Her face went bright red realising I was listening to her sing. "Don't stop you're really good." I say. "Really?" she says in disbelief. "Yeah really" I laugh. "Thanks" She smiles. We sing all the way home until I pull up onto our drive. "No problem." I smile back.

I am sitting on the sofa and Ally gets up to go into the kitchen stick my leg out and she trips over it which leads her to fall on me. "Austin!" she giggles "What" I act innocent. "Don't trip me up" she frowns. I laugh "Oh did I though you just wanted a hug" I wink. "No I don't!" "You do! Aww how cute!" she is still lying on me so I wrap my arms around her. "Aww hugs Ally hugs" I laugh. "Austiin you're squishing me!" she squeals. "Oh I'm sorry" I say squeezing her harder. "Aww this is nice HUGS" she squeezes me back. "Ok I see why you are getting squished!" I say. She laughs and gets off of me. "Now I'm cold" I pout "Well then get a blanket!" she laughs. I glare. Ally goes and sits in the chair. "You're such a weirdo" I state. "You're such a meany" she frowns and sticks her tongue out. I laugh at her. "Shut up" Ally instructs. "No I'm fine thanks" I tease. She mutters something under her breathe something rude I'm guessing. "What was that Alls" "Nothing" she says ever so innocently. The movie that we want to watch comes on so we both shut up.

"Right I'm going to bed" she announces. She pulls me off the sofa "Fine I'll come up." I say while turning off the T.V. I turn around Ally jumps on my back. I look up over my shoulder at her "what do you want?" I raise an eyebrow "Give me piggy back up the stairs?" she asks. I sigh "Do I have to" I moan "Pwease" she bats her eyelids and pouts "Pwetty pwetty pwease" she says. I can't resist "Fine" hold onto her and run up the stairs. "Austiiiin!" she shouts while laughing I chuckle. I run into our room and chuck her on the bed "Austiin" she shrieks. I tickle her making her laugh more. "Aww is Ally ticklish?" I tease "Au-st-y st-op" "What was that?" I stop tickling her but I'm still leaning over her "I said Austy stop" I raise an eyebrow. Then it hits her. Her mouth drops into an 'O' shape. I smile. "Aww that's cute!" I say. She blushes "Aww look at you blushing" I tease. She calms her cheek "Shut up!" she hits my arm. And I laugh. While I am laughing Ally flips me around so I'm on the bed and she is standing over me. She leans her face towards me just centre meters above my face and whispers "Maybe next time Moon" she smirks, winks then struts into the bathroom leaving me watching in amazement.

**THANKS GUYS FOR READING :D Please Please Please review :D thank you love yoooouuuu**


	7. Chapter 7: Prom Shopping

**Hey guys i bet you weren't expecting to hear from me again but here i am! haha i hope you enjoy another chapter :) and remember to review thanks love you :) oh I don't own austin and ally or the song pass me by.**

Wednesday after school

Ahhhhh! Today has finally come me and Trish are going dress shopping! I'm so excited! I'm meeting Trish at the gate. Trish runs across the car park to me with a massive smile on her face. She reaches me and we start jumping up and down squealing like fan girls. Then a red, shiny car pulls up next to us and the boy driving puts his window down. "You want a lift?" the blonde asks "yes please" i say going to get in the front "Come on trish" i call she responds and gets in the back. The blonde drops us off at the mall. "thanks Austin" i say shutting the door he opens his window once again and says "no problem just call me when you want pickin up" i smile "thanks bye" "thanks Austin" trish calls as he starts to drive off. "lets get this shopping trip started!" Trish squeals as we run into the mall.

We walk into the first shop. "Here we go!" I beam. We rush into the shop. My mouth drops. Heaven. We both look at each other and grin. Then we run and get loads of dresses then to the changing rooms. Five minutes later i come out in a purple dress. Trish shakes her head. Then a yellow gemmed she frowns. Then a blue lacy one. She puts her thumb down. Then a red one "the color yes the dress no" She crosses her arms. "Maybe not this shop for me. Your turn" he face lights up and she grabs some dress and runs into the changing room. She comes out in a yellow one similar to the yellow one I tried on. "Nope" then it is a light pink one "no way" i say. She rolls her eyes then goes back in. Then it is a red one, then black, gold, sky blue then finally a green one "no, no nope none of these!" I say shaking my head. She pulls a face "you think! Not this shop." I nod my head agreeing. I shrug "But hey there is still shoes and accessories!" I say then her face lights up. "Now you're talking!" she smiles.

A few of hours later and I think I have finally found the perfect dress. Trish found hers about an hour ago or so but I just couldn't find one. Trish's dress is bright pink which shows off her personality in has a strap across from the middle over her shoulder it has diamantes on the strap and a pattern of them on the top of the dress. I come out of the dressing room, Trish's mouth drops and she gasps. "That's the one ally!" "You think?" I ask "defiantly!" she beams. I smile from ear to ear as I look in the mirror. The dress is red strapless, has diamantes on the top in a pattern, it flows down to the ground and it has a silky look. I love it. "This is the one!" "Let's go pay!" Trish smiles at me. I take the dress off and we pay. "Do you want to go and get some food from the food court before Austin picks us up?" I ask "sure" She answers as we make our way down to the food court.

We sit down with our food and drinks. "So give me all the gossip of living with Austin!" I laugh "What kind of gossip?" "All of it! What is he like now you live together? Do you still hate each other?" she pesters me "Don't ask much do you!" I tease "Don't avoid the question!" she crosses her arms "ok so we have been friendlier I guess and he isn't that bad to live with he isn't too messy which is a bonus! The other day I was scared don't ask long story but I was scared, screamed, he came running down the stairs and gave me a hug and cheered me up. Which he wouldn't have done before" I shrug. Trish plants a massive smile on her face "go on" I look down at my feet shuffling them around. "I guess he was really nice the other day he stood up for me when the populars called me Dorkson..." I was cut off by Trish "Whoa he what!" I gave her a puzzled look "That is a really different Austin! He must really like you!" "whoa whoa whoa! He doesn't like me! He just felt bad I guess I mean we live together and we're going to get 'married' "I put air quotes around married "So he wants his friends being nice to me at least I guess" I play with my nails. "sure ok then" "oh i forgot to ask do you want to come to mine on Friday and stay the night we can just hang at ours?" "Yeah that would be great" "oh and Austin's best friend Dez. You know him don't you?" I ask "nope" she pops the 'P' "you know red hair, nice popular really weird..." "Ohhh him yeah I know him!" I laugh. "Right I'm done are you?" Trish asks "Yeah I am I'll call Austin." I say taking out my phone I can see a smirk on her face. I roll my eyes and dial Austin's number. I rest my phone up against my ear listening to the beeping of the phone. "Hi Alls" a voice says into the phone "Hey Austin would you be able to come and pick me and Trish up?" I ask "Sure I'll be there in five minutes" "ok thanks" "Bye" then he hangs up. I turn to Trish "he is just leaving. She nods. We leave to the mall car park and wait for Austin. Trish sits on a bench and i follow. I start to shiver it is quite cold out and I'm only wearing shorts and a top. I check the time on my phone then look up at the sky. "it looks like there is going to be a storm tonight" Trish pretty much just read my mind "That's what I was going to say!" I say she laughs which makes me laugh. Someone jumps on me. I scream... Loudly. I quickly turn around to see Austin laughing his head off. I cross my arms angrily "that was so not funny!" I stomp m foot as I do it. "it-so-was" he says in between laughs. I roll my eyes, grab the keys out of his hand and go and sit in his car still shivering. A couple of minutes later he joins us. "Sorry" he whispers as he gets in. I just glare. "Alright jeeze I'm really, really sorry ally" he pouts. I sigh "fine" he smiles "thank you. Now drive" I demand he half laughs then drives. We drop Trish off "Bye Trish see you tomorrow" I call "Bye Ally bye Austin thanks for the lift." she waves us off. I'm still freezing as well. I might be becoming ill or something. I don't know!

We arrive home and go straight into the living room. "You cold?" he asks. I nod shivering. He nods back then goes to the cupboard in the corner of the room and pulls out a blanket. I honestly didn't even know that was there! He wraps it around me picks me up and throws me over his shoulder then plonks me on the couch. I turn on the T.V. He disappears for a while in the kitchen then appears with two hot chocolates. My eyes light up. "Thanks Austin" I snuggle in my blanket sipping my hot chocolate. I smile wide at him. He laughs "No problem Alls" I smile back. "Hey maybe you're not that bad to live with!" tease. "Shut up Barbie" "Ken" he laughs. "Loser" "Freak" "I can do this all night!" He says "Same!" Then we both laugh. "So what did you get?" he tries to look in my bag which is next to me. I hit his hand "Nope. You'll have to wait" I raise my eyebrows. "Ooo stressy!" he mumbles "I heard that!" I say not taking my eyes off the T.V. He throws his hands up to surrender. "Austiiiin" "yeeees" he replies making fun of me "can you get me some popcorn pweeeassse" i look over at him and make a cute face at him. I see him trying to resist "fine!" he sighs "yay!" "I hate you!" he says smiling "love you to Ken!" he laughs "weirdo." he comes back in with a bowl of popcorn. "Here you go Barbie" he teases. I laugh. "Thank you" then smile at him. He takes a massive handful then goes and sits on the chair.

Later on we are lying in bed trying to sleep. "Austin are you awake?" I ask "Yeah" he replies "I can't sleep" he turns to look at me "Why?" "The storm is loud" I whisper. "You're scared aren't you" he raises his eyebrows. "Maybe" I mumble. He laughs "Come here." Austin pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on his chest. The lightning crackles outside and the thunder booms. I jump nervously. "It's ok" he squeezes me. I snuggle up into his arms. Slowly I can feel my eyes getting heavy and before I know it I'm asleep.

Austin's POV

I can see Ally falling asleep… still on me. My arm is trapped under her. But she is cute when she sleeps. I try to sleep but can't. I turn on our T.V and turn the volume right down. There isn't much on but at least that is something to do. A while later and it's still not working. So I turn it off and rummage on the bedside table with my spare hand. I grab a notebook and a pen. I rest the notebook on my lap and pick the pen up and start to write a song.

Remember that trip we took in Mexico  
Yeah  
Hanging with the boys and all your senoritas  
I never spoke up yeah never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah

I write that down now I'm stuck so I grab my phone and look through the pictures. I see some of me and my friends camping. We are all by the camp fire. Then I get an idea.

I was chilling you were with him  
Hooked up by fire  
Now his long gone  
Now I'm solo  
Now I've got my chance  
Now I now got my chance

I look through my texts there is one from Dez when I told him about me and Ally. 'like damn' so I write:

Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
You can be the one that can break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that take me  
I was solo  
Living YOLO  
Till you blew my mind  
Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up

I think about loads of different thing that I could write. I think of experiences I have had. I think of yesterday when the girls storm pass by me. It sounds good.

I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

I think about all my friends and how the other day they wouldn't even think about talking to Ally but now Dallas is getting on! Now his 'reputation' doesn't get the better of him.

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up

Like, too fun too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girls like you can never get enough  
So I'm addicted, trippin', tryin' to get you to see this

I think about graduation and prom and what will happen in only a matter of a couple of weeks.

The way I need you, like I see through  
Dancin' out my pants  
Got you shooking, got you lookin'  
Now I've got my chance  
Now I know got my chance

I finish writing my song. Then I start to get sleepy. I put my notebook back where it was. I place my arm around Ally. I smile "Night Alls" and with that my eyes close and I fall asleep.

* * *

**So there it was remember i don't own anything (although i wish i did!) please review means the world thanks until next time stay amazing stay reviewing love you :)**

**few quick questions do you love pass my by like i do? Thoughs on it? what is your favorite R5 song? Did you like this chapter? **


	8. Chapter 8: The Sleep Over

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in ages I have had really bad writers block but I've done it :) Thank you SDo much for reviewing it means So much so I'll stop there and get on with the chapter :)**

* * *

Friday after school.

Ally's POV

I walked across the car park with Trish to Austin's car. Him and Dez were already there waiting for us. "Hey guys" I call as we get nearer. They look up "Hey Alls" Austin smiles "umm hi" Dez says. "Oh right Dez this is Ally and Trish?" Trish nods "Hi nice meet you both" he smiles "You too" Trish and I both say. "Right let's get going." Austin says. We all get into Austin's car. I turn on the radio and hum along. Austin turns to me and laughs. "Shut up!" I roll my eyes. He starts the engine and drives off. Dez and Trish are talking in the back and me and Austin start singing in the front. You belong with me comes on "I know all the words to this one!" I squeal " But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, She's cheer captain, And I'm on the bleachers, Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find, That what you're looking for has been here the whole time." I sing "If you could see That I'm the one, Who understands you. Been here all along. So, why can't you see ‒ You belong with me, You belong with me." We both sing. "Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, 'Hey, isn't this easy?'" Austin nods. "And you've got a smile That can light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while, Since she brought you down. You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that. Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?" I raise my eyebrows. "She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain, And I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find, That what you're looking for has been here the whole time." the blonde sings. I laugh then we carry on."If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you, Been here all along. So, why can't you see ‒You belong with me? Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby ‒ You belong with me, You belong with me?" we pull onto the drive and park but carry on singing. "instrumental!" Austin shouts the we air guitar and air drum. "Oh, I remember you were driving to my house In the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh When you know you're 'bout to cry. I know your favorite songs, And you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong, Think I know it's with me. Can't you see That I'm the one Who understands you? Been here all along. So, why can't you see ‒ You belong with me? Standing by and waiting at your this time how could you not know, baby ‒You belong with me, You belong with me?" we duo "You belong with me." I solo "Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me?" Austin sings "You belong with me" we finish. An eruption of laughter and clapping come from the back. We both turn to see Trish and Dez clapping and cheering. I giggle "thank you thank you! I'll be here all night" I bow. Austin laughs.

"So this is our house!" I open the door. Their mouth drop open. I laugh "That's exactly what I did!" I say. "when you said your house was the dream house I thought you were over exaggerating!" Trish gasps. I nod. "This place is amazing man!" Dez cries literally cries! I give him a weird look. Austin notices and shrugs. "Wait until you see down stairs!" Austin runs down with Dez following. "Boys!" we both roll our eyes. "Omg! You need to come and see our room!" I squeal "Let's go!" We run upstairs as quick as we can. I stop at our door and do a dramatic pause. "Are you ready?" I beam Trish nods enthusiastically. I open the door revealing our room. "Oh My Heaven!" her eyes widen and her mouth drops. "I know right!" I say excitedly. "wow where is this closet you told be about?" she asks "prepare yourself!" I run over to the closet and open the door. She screams like actually full on scream. "you are so lucky! It is pure heaven!" "Oh my god are you ok we heard screaming" The boys appear at the door panting. I smile an nod "yeah we're fine thanks I showed Trish the closet!" I say "Oh" he nods. "why what's in the closet?" Dez asks "just clothes and shoes and stuff" Austin huffs. Dez goes and looks in it and screams "Why?" we all scream and cover our ears. "Omg these shoes are to die for!" Dez squeals. Me and Trish both squeal to. "I know right!" we are all jumping up and down. I turn and Austin is giving us the weirdest look. "what?" I raise an eyebrow. He laughs "nothing I expect this from you two but Dez really?!" "What! I have a passion for fashion!" Dez looks confused. Austin hits his forehead repeatedly with his hand "oh my god" I laugh... Really hard. He looks up "I really love your laugh!" Austin smiles. I blush "Aww thanks Ken" I wink he laughs. Trish and Dez both give us the weirdest look. "No problem Barbie" I smile at him. "You're such an idiot!" I point out. "Thanks freak" he retaliates. I pretend to be upset. He sees "Oh I'm sorry!" he hugs me I can't hold it in and I burst out laughing. He pulls away and pouts "meany!" he honestly looks like a five year old. "So what do you guys want to do?" Trish interrupts. I shrug "I don't mind up to you guys." "Well I would love to check out this basement if it is really what Austin makes it out to be" Trish replies. "Sure ok" We all agree and head for the basement.

"You could totally have big parties!" Trish grins at me. "I know right! It would be amazing!" I grin back. "Ally we should so do a leavers party!" Austin says excitedly. "Oh my god yes!" we high five each other and Trish and Dez laugh at us. "So can sing here?" Austin asks. I look down "Not really I do karaoke though!" Trish laughs. "I'm amazing actually! No I'm joking I'm alright I guess" Dez says. "And I know you can defiantly sing Alls!" Austin smiles. I look up "really?" he sighs "We've been through this! Yes!" I laugh "why did you ask anyway" I question him. "Well I was thinking..." Austin walks over to the karaoke machine "We could do karaoke later? Anyone up for it?" "Yeah ok" I say "Definitely!" Dez squeals. We all laugh at Dez expect him. "Great we'll do it later after pizza" I say "Yes Tim's Square Pizza!" Austin and Dez chorus then do their handshake. "Weirdos!" Trish and I both mutter. "What! It's the best pizza around!" Austin's eyes lights up as he speaks. I roll my eyes and Trish does the same. "So I know that this is completely out of the blue but when do you guys 'get together'?" Trish asks and puts air quotes around 'get together'. I look at Austin and shrug "I think a couple of weeks" I say. Austin nods in agreement "We are having a dinner with our parents who will tell us what to do… like usual then!" Austin added. Trish nods understanding. "So shall we order that Pizza I'm starving!" I gush. The boys eyes light up and they nod their heads fiercely. "Come on then!" I call from half way up the stairs with Trish. Like lightening they're up the stairs.

"Mmmm that was the best Pizza ever!" Austin licks his lips. I giggle. "Weirdo!" Trish laughs. I nod my head in agreement. "Hey!" Austin whines. "I'm sorry bud but it's true" Dez sighs. We look at him and raise our eyebrows. "Bit rich coming from you dude!" Austin laughs. "Hey!" Dez pouts. We all laugh at him. "So… what are we going to do?" Austin says plonking himself on the couch. "Right I guess it's time again Trish." She nods "I agree." The boys have puzzled looks on their faces. "Time for what?" They both ask. We laugh. "It's an app that gives you loads of things to do. It's a randomiser." I explain. "You click spin and whatever comes up you HAVE to do." Trish adds. "Ohhh." The boys chorus. "Yeah!" We mock them. "Well are you going to do it then or not!" Austin says. "Alright, alright keep your hair on!" I raise my eyebrows. I pick up my phone and go on the app. "I want to do it!" Dez whines like a three year old. "Go on then!" I sigh. He clicks the button. "What are we doing first then?" Austin asks. Trish looks over my shoulder "Makeovers!" Trish squeals. "No way!" The boys shout. "Like we said earlier you have to do it!" I giggle. "But Alllllly..." Austin moans "But Austiiiiiiiiiin!" I mock him. He pouts "Are you really going to make us." "Yep" I pop the 'P'. He comes closer so we are centre meters apart "Please." he bats his eyelids. "Nope" I resist. "Damn it!" "Come on ladies!" Trish giggles. We grab them both and drag them upstairs.

We push them onto the bed. "Now we'll do you two first." I inform them. "Wait what?!" Austin cries. "You heard me!" I put my hand on my hip. "Can I just have my makeup done instead?" Dez pleads. We all look at him. "Really?!" Trish says "Well duh!" Dez says. "Ok that's fine. As long as I get to do it. I've been dying to do a boys make up forever!" Trish squeals. "Yeah that's fine." I turn to Austin "That just leaves me with you then" I sigh. "Gee thanks!" Austin replies. "No make-up or anything like that. You can make me try on as much as you want but no girlie stuff." Austin states. I sigh. "Fiine!" I run into the closet. Looking through his clothes and pick out some outfits. I throw him some clothes. "Try them on" I instruct him. He leaves for the bathroom. Then comes out a couple of minutes later. "No way!" I say. "What? Why not?" He asks "It's is just… No" I shake my head. "Gee thanks" he sighs. I throw him some more stuff. "Nope" I say as he comes out. "Here try this one." I say. "Fine." He groans. He comes out in denim jeans, a white T, leather jacket, blue sneakers and a superman snapback. "That's it!" I squeal. "Good now I can stop then." He looks hopeful. "One last thing" I add his whistle necklace. "There perfect!" I smile. He smiles back "Yeah looks good." "Now…" I go and grab Trish who has just finished Dez's make-up "For the pictures" Trish's eyes light up "I love this part!" We laugh. "Pictures? I want to go first!" Dez says. I turn around and burst looking at his make- up for the first time. Then Trish and Austin laugh with me. "What? I think I look gorgeous!" That makes us laugh more. "Pfft whatever!" Dez bats his fake eyelashes and poses in the mirror. "Oh I've got to take loads of pictures of that" I giggle. I grab my camera and start taking pictures of all of us. Austin is sitting on the bed laughing at us three posing. I run up and jump on our bed and take pictures of us two. We stick our tongues out and I snap a picture. "Awww!" Trish and Dez squeal. We both laugh. Trish snatches the camera out of my hand and takes some more pictures of us. Austin stands up and I jump on his back. Trish laughs and takes a picture. Austin spins me around so I'm on his front. He is holding me tight, my legs wrapped around him, looking me in the eye. I smile and him and he smiles back. "Who would have thought we would be doing this" He whispers in my ear. "Not me." I whisper back. Austin pulls a face. It makes me giggle. The flash goes off this time Dez has the camera. I wrap my arms around his neck so I'm hugging him and stick my tongue out at the camera. "Give me the camera I'll take some picture of you two" I say to Dez. He gives it to me and Austin puts me down. I snap some pictures of them messing around. Austin joins them messing around. I laugh at them all pulling faces. I turn the camera around put on the timer and join them. We all smile. The flash goes off. Then we pull our next pose. Then another, then another. I pick up the camera turn it off. "That was fun!" I collapse onto the bed. They all join me. "So what's next?" Dez asks. I turn my head to face him. "Let's see"

"Ally right hand on blue" Trish calls. I move my hand onto the blue spot nearest to me. I spin the spinner. "Dez left foot red" I say. He moves it so now in near splits. His face goes pale "Ow!" He yelps. We all laugh apart from Dez obviously. "Austin left hand yellow" Dez instructs. Austin moves his left hand to the spot next to mine. "Trish right foot red" He says. "Ally right hand red" I stretch as far as I can and put my hand on the red spot. Ok now I'm under Austin… Awkward! He looks down at me and I look up and we both laugh. "Dez right foot blue" he tries but gets tangled up "Whoa!" Dez wobbles and falls taking us all down with him. "Ahh" I scream as everyone falls on me. "Help!" I call. They get up as quick as they can. I lay on the floor a mess. "Come here!" Austin lifts me up and throws me onto the couch. Dez trips him up in the process and he ends up falling on me. "So-rr-y" Austin Stutters turning bright red. I smile "Don't worry." "Thanks Alls." Then he helps me up.

* * *

**Thanks So much for reading :) find out in thee next chapter what else happens at the sleepover. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Please Please review it means the world thanks loove you :D**

**Few quick questions:**

**1) Did you enjoy it?**

**2) What did you like about it?**

**3) What do you want to happen next chapter?**

**And a random one **

**4) Do you like the song 22? **


	9. Chapter 9: The Sleep Over Part 2

**Hey guys I got a new chapter for ya! lots of love to the people that have been reviewing week in and week out it means a lot! Also thanks tto the couple of you that were answering the questions it really helps me with my writing. Please keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy. Oh by the way I don't own anything but my own stoy line. I don't own the songs that you recognise but i do love them! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Austin's POV:

After Twister we go down to the basement. "So the karaoke begins!" Ally beams. "Who's going first?" I ask. They stay quite. I thought they liked the idea! Ally looks around "Go on then pretty boy!" she gestures to me to go up and sing. "Alright fine!" I sigh. "Any requests?" I ask. "Barbie girl!" Dez calls out. We all look at him with confused faces. "Not going to happen! If anyone is going to sing it will be Ally it suits her better." I wink "Shut up!" she throws her pillow, which was resting on her lap, at me. "Shut up!" I mimic her. "You want a slap?" she smirks. "No I do not!" "Get on with the singing!" Trish says impatiently. "Ok, ok calm down." I roll my eyes. Choose a random one. "Is my song LOUD ok?" They cheer. I'll take that as a yes! The music starts I grab the mic and start to sing "Looking for the one tonight, But I can't see you, Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh, And I can never get it right, I need a breakthrough, Why are you so hard to find? ooh." Dez sways in he seat... Weird child. "I've been searching every city, Never giving up, 'Til I find my angel, Diamond in the rough, Looking for a signal, Baby turn it up tonight" I dance while I sing. "Come on get loud loud let it out, Shout it out from the rooftops, Come on get loud 'til they shut us down. Come on get loud loud let it out, Show me everything that you've got, Come on get loud loud I need you now, Baby let me hear it loud" "Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa. Looking for the light to shine, To start a fire, Girl I'll be the first in line ooh, And baby when our stars align, We can't get no higher, You just give me a sign, Come on get loud loud let it out, Shout it out from the rooftops, Come on get loud 'til they shut us down, Come on get loud loud let it out, Show me everything that you've got, Come on get loud loud I need you now, Baby let me hear it loud. Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Come on get loud loud let it out, Shout it out from the rooftops, Come on get loud 'til they shut us down, Come on get loud loud let it out, Show me everything that you've got, Come on get loud loud I need you now, Baby let me hear you loud, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Baby let me hear it loud, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Baby let me hear it loud, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, I've been looking for the one tonight" I finish my song and they clap me. I smile "Good job Bud" Dez says. "Thanks!" I go and take a seat next to Dez. "So who's next?" I ask. They all stay quite again. "Dez your up" I push him "Really?" he says "Yeah really!" I reply. He goes and grabs the mic. The music starts and he begins.

"Smoke alarm went off at 9, I woke up, wiped the sleep out of my eyes, She left a note 'I'll be back in 5', Well, I'm still waiting for that moment to arrive, hey" wow! "I was told to put my job in front of you, But it won't hold me like you do, But I do it for the love, Waiting on the gold rush, Keep it on the edge, Smoking on a roll up, When I see my friends, All they say is 'Hold up, And remember the time, When we were in school, Listening to grown-ups. Didn't learn a thing, But then again, you know what, You know how to sing, But you don't know anything, Other than that." He continues. "So maybe you should learn to love her Like, like the way... Maybe you should learn to love her Like, like the way... Maybe you should learn to love her Like, like the way... And maybe you should learn to love her Like, like the way, You wanna be loved. I never told her that I liked The way she dances slightly out of time, And pretends she knows the words, To a song she's never heard, But I tell her all the time, hey" he sings "I was told to put my job in front of you, But it won't hold me like you do, But I do it for the love, Waiting on the gold rush, Keep it on the edge, Smoking on a roll up, When I see my friends, All they say is Hold up, And remember the time, When we were in school, Listening to grown-ups. Didn't learn a thing, But then again, you know what, You know how to sing, But you don't know anything, Other than that. But I do it for the love, Waiting on the gold rush, Keep it on the edge, Smoking on a roll up, When I see my friends, All they say is Hold up, And remember the time, When we were in school, Listening to grown-ups. Didn't learn a thing, But then again, you know what, You know how to sing, But you don't know anything, Other than that. So maybe you should learn to love her

Like, like the way... Maybe you should learn to love her Like, like the way...

Maybe you should learn to love her Like, like the way... And maybe you should learn to love her Like, like the wayYou wanna be loved, hey. But I do it for the love, Waiting on the gold rush, Keep it on the edge, Smoking on a roll up, When I see my friends, All they say is Hold up, And remember the time, When we were in school, Listening to grown-ups. Didn't learn a thing, But then again, you know what, You know how to sing, But you don't know anything, Other than that. So maybe you should learn to love her Like, like the way... Maybe you should learn to love her Like, like the way...Maybe you should learn to love her Like, like the way... And maybe you should learn to love her Like, like the way You wanna be loved." He finishes and we all cheer. "Wow Dez that was amazing!" Ally cheers. "Yeah Dez it was!" I agree. " I didn't think you would choose a song like that!" Trish smiles "Thanks! I love that song and I mean he's a ginger I'm a ginger so you know kind of fits!" Dez nods. We all laugh. "Trish your go!"

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums, Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone, So while you're here in my arms, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young, We're gonna die young, We're gonna die young, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young, Young hearts, out our minds, Running 'til we outta time, Wild child's lookin' good, Living hard just like we should, Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up, That magic that we got nobody can touch, Looking for some trouble tonight

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side, Like it's the last night of our lives, We'll keep dancing 'til we die" She dances around as she sings. "I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums, Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone, So while you're here in my arms, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young, We're gonna die young, We're gonna die young, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young Young hunks, taking shots, Stripping down to dirty socks, Music up, gettin' hot, Kiss me, give me all you've got, It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush, That magic in your pants, it's making me blush" she giggles. "Looking for some trouble tonight, Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side, Like it's the last night of our lives, We'll keep dancing 'til we die, I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums, Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone, So while you're here in my arms, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young, I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums, Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone, So while you're here in my arms, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young. We're gonna die young, We're gonna die young, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young." We cheer her as she finishes. "Woo Trish!" Ally says "That really good!" I complimate her. "Yeah it was!" Dez agrees. "Thanks" she smiles "Alls your go" I say.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed, When you get what you want, but not what you need, When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep, Stuck in reverse. And the tears come streaming down your face, When you lose something you can't replace, When you love someone, but it goes to waste, Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home, And ignite your bones, And I will try to fix you, And high up above or down below, When you're too in love to let it go, But if you never try you'll never know, Just what you're worth, Lights will guide you home, And ignite your bones, And I will try to fix stream down your face, When you lose something you cannot replace, Tears stream down your face And I..." She sings softly "Tears stream down your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes, Tears stream down your face, And I... Lights will guide you home, And ignite your bones, And I will try to fix you" A few tears ascape from her eyes as she finishes. We clap as she comes and sits with us. I could tell that song meant a lot to her. Trish is on the verge of crying and Dez is balling. "That was beautiful" Trish sniffs and hugs her. "It really was." I join in. Dez just about manages to pull out some words "Come here" joins the group hug. "It's weird it feels like we has been friends for years and years" Ally says "Yeah it really does." I agree.

"Do we have to watch this? I hear it is really scary" Ally whines. "That's the point!" Dez says "Yeah your app told us we have to watch a really scary movie!" I add. She sighs "Fiine but if I can't sleep tonight I'm blaming you!" We take our seats. Trish and Dez on one couch and me and alls on the other one. The girls refused to sit on their own. I grab a couple of blankets and throw one to Dez and take one for us. It's quite a cold night so I though it would be nice. I sit down and put the blanket over us both. Five minutes into the film Ally's face is pale and she is really jumpy. I put my hand on her arm "Ally it's fine it's only a movie" I try to reassure her. She nods.

Half way through the movie and Trish is hiding her face in a pillow, Dez is laughing, Ally keeps screaming and I'm enjoying it! "Don't go in there!" Ally says to the T.V. The girl in the film dies. The girls scream at all the blood. Ally jumps onto me. "Alls it's ok it's just a film." I say moving her next to me. "Yeah your right just a film. Just a film" she repeats. Then another person does and she clings to my arm holding it tight. I laugh. I think that Trish might actually be crying but I'm not sure as I keep hearing sniffs. Dez is scoffing all of the popcorn and not finding this scary at all. Another gross part comes and Ally hides we head on my shoulder and stays like that for ages. I don't even think it is that scary, the girls on the other hand are the complete opisit. The film finally finishes and the girls are complete messes!

An hour or so later and we are sitting in a circle taking it I turns to ask each other questions. "How long have you known Ally for?" Dez asks Trish. "Since Austin met you I guess!" Trish replies. My turn. "Ally we were you crying after you sang Fix You earlier?" she looks down not daring to look up. I could tell she was hurting. "After you became famous my Auntie.." her voice breaks "Died... We were really close and we always sang that song together. It was played at her funeral. That's why i was crying." she sniffs. "Oh Alls I 'm so sorry I left you and I'm so sorry about your auntie I didn't know." I pull her into a hug. "It's fine." she whispers. I squeeze her tight. I feel so bad now. I've been a complete jerk for years now and I didn't even realise any of that happened. What a horrible person I was. I'll never be like that again. From now on I'll look after Ally and make sure she is ok. Besides she will be Mrs Ally Moon at some point...

* * *

**So there it was I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry it was a little boring but I was stuck on this episode. So I hope it wasn't bad :) Next chapter will be two weeks later by the way. Please Please Please review love yooooouuuu :)**

**Quick Few Questions **

**1) Did you enjoy it?**

**2)What was you favorite bit?**

**3) What would you like to happen next chapter?**

**A random one **

**Do you like those songs I picked?**


	10. Chapter 10: Parents Meal

**Hey guys! I've got another chapter for you J thanks for the reviews guys means a lot. Thanks to everyone for reviewing but a special thanks to LimoLuzie, Lilyfanficlover (Ponies I ride a lot :D ) and to everyone else too if you have any questions you want to ask just write it in the reviews even if it is something really random! So keep reviewing because it helps me a lot I love you all. Enjoy J**

Two weeks later.

Ally's POV:

Austin and I are just about to have a meal with our parents explaining as, what is going to happen. When we 'get together' and stuff. We are currently rushing around cleaning up our house. I throw the Blankets to Austin and he puts them away. "Done!" We high five each other. Just as we do the doorbell rings. "Austin stall them I need to get changed." I say running up the stairs. "Got it!" he calls back. I hear him open the door and bring them into the living room. I pull on a blue dress I apply some make up re-brush my hair and run downstairs. "Ah there you are love." Mom greets me. "Hey Everyone." I say siting down on the edge of the couch. "So what have you cooked?" I freeze the thing is it's not done I've just put it in. "Well it's not quite done yet. It won't be long." I rush into the kitchen and check on the chicken. "Yep that's chicken..." I sigh I don't have a clue what this is supposed to look like! "Well obviously it's chicken!" Austin teases. "Shut up! Anyway what are you doing in here?" I say "Being a good boy and getting drinks for our guests." Austin puts on a posh voice. I roll my eyes "Yes quite!" I put on a posh voice too. "Now I should properly go and talk with our parents about our future together... Yay" I huff "Oh you love me really!" Austin laughs. "Keep dreaming Blondie" I wink at hi ad walk out the room. He watches me with a smirk on his face as I leave.

"Ally darling there you are I was just discussing the plan with Mimi." Mom always is really serious when it comes to this. It is always Mom and Mimi that is serious about it and make all the plans and dad and Mike just tag along and agree with our Moms. I don't blame them to be honest. "Have you actually got a plan yet?" I ask. "Yes we do actually but we'll discuss it over food." Mimi says politely. I was about to say something I would regret saying but Austin walks into the room and interrupts me "Ally." He calls "Yup." I pop the 'P'. "Do you want to check on food." I nod and follow him into the kitchen. "I'm glad you saved me back there because otherwise I would have cut my mom's head off!" I sigh. "What has she done now?" He asks. "Everything! It's just that when it comes to 'The Plan' she becomes all posh an thinks she knows what she is talking about. It drives me nuts!" I put air quotes around 'The Plan'. "Don't worry Alls you need to chill. How about you stay I here and sort everything out so you don't have to talk about 'The Plan' and I will." He says. I take a deep breathe in then let it out. "Ok thanks." I reply. He leaves to talk to our parents and I stay in the kitchen cooking. Wow never thought all this would ever happen! If someone asked me a couple of months ago if I thought I would be living with Austin Moon cooking a meal for our parents whole they discussed our arranged marriage I would have laughed in their faces! Yet here I am doing exactly that! I finish the food. I step back looking at the dishes I have prepared admiring them. They didn't go as bad as I thought it would! "Food is ready" I call into the other room. Austin comes in and helps me with the plates. Once we have given everyone their food I go into the kitchen and grab a couple of sodas for me and Austin. "Catch." I say as I enter the dining/living room. I throw the soda at him and he catches it. "Thanks." he nods at me. "Do you two always do this?" Mom asks "If you mean act like a human being then yes, yes we do." I say digging into my food. "Ally." Austin hisses at me. The thing is I would never be that rude to his mom and he wouldn't to my mom so I guess he is just trying to shut me up before I get Ito big trouble. Although they can't ground me or anything as I fon't live wit them so what's the worst thin they can do. Force me to marry someone that I don't want to marry? Wait they're already doing that one! Good one Ally! Mind high five! God I'm weird... "Anyway so we have been discussing what is going to happen." Mimi snaps me out of my thoughts. "We've decided that from tomorrow you'll be dating but don't tell anyone that you've moved in together." Mom adds. "Oh well we have kind of already told Trish and Dez though..." Austin states. "They can know but no one else yet. you'll be going to prom together on Friday as well." Mom continues. It's a lot to take in. "Then after graduation it should be easier as you won't have to see everyone every day. In a couple of months or so depending on how everything's going Austin will pop the question." Mimi says the last bit keeps ringing in my head. 'Pop the question' they make it sound like it is normal. Well it's not! 'Pop the question' we'll be engaged... We'll be getting married... It's starting to feel very real now. I don't want to be forced to marry someone I should be able to choose who I marry and who I go to prom with. Although the second one isn't as big as the first but still! "We won't tell te press about your relationship. You will go on dates and act like a couple and obviously they'll find out and then you'll do an interview of some sort and say it is true." Mom adds. We both nod as they talk. "By acting like a couple it means holding hands, hugs, kissing..." I spit out my drink a bit and Austin chokes on his food. I guess we forgot acting like a couple includes kissing... I hit Austin on the back as he is still choking. "Thanks." he whispers and sips his drink. "Do we really have to?" I whine. "Yes you do because couple kiss." Mimi answers. "Yeah but we're not really a couple both are we!" I state "I don't care. And if you don't then we'll know the paparazzi pick up everything and as soon as they know you two are dating they'll get pictures and if it just so happens that there is not a single picture then we'll know won't we." Mom states. True they do pick up on everything. I huff. It stays quite for a bit and our dads haven't said a single thing. After a while everyone is in their own conversations. Me and Austin are moaning to each other about what is going to be happening. I'm listening in to mom and Mimi's convosation as well as listening to Austin. I over hear mom saying about wedding plans. "Well I was thinking a themed wedding..." I cut her off. "Hold up! Wedding day? We're not even 'dating' yet let alone 'engaged' and If you are controlling my whole life, my wedding day will not be one of them. I have dreamt about getting married ever since I was little even though this isn't what I expected would happen still doesn't mean that you can plan it." I say rather loudly. Everyone shuts up while I have my little outburst. "Alright." Mom puts her hand ups to surrender "Maybe not a themed wedding." she adds "No it wouldn't and just for the record it would be a big wedding with a nice color scheme and colorful flowers..." I trail off. I realise everyone is staring at me. "What like I said I have had this day planned since I was like 7!" They nod at me then go back into their own conversations. I turn to Austin. "So I know you have our fully controlled!" Austin smirks. "Shut up!" I roll my eyes "So what would I be wearing?" he asks curiously. "Well a black suit, a blue tie with a flower here." I point to where it would be. He nods "So I don't get a say in it?" "Nope" I wink and take our finished plates into the kitchen. He shakes head whilst laughing.

I come back in and Dad finally speaks up. "Thanks for food it was lovely." I smile at him. "Thanks and no problem." Me and Austin both say. We look at each other and laugh. "So" Mom claps her hands together "What's for dessert then?" Mom asks. "Umm Austin and I will go and get it." We leave into the kitchen. I drag him into the kitchen "What do we give them we have nothing!" I point out. "Don't worry you go sit down and I'll scrape something together." I hug him "Thanks" then I leave back to the table. A little while later Austin comes in with six bowls. He puts one in front of everyone then me. Vanilla ice-cream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and sprinkles. I look at him and he shrugs. I smirk and dig in. The look on mom's face is priceless. I can see Austin is trying to hold in the laughter.

Austin's POV:

Once they're gone we crash on the couch. I put on a film. We talk about tomorrow and what we think is going to happen. I can tell she is really worried. I'm just worried about the paparazzi. I know from experience what they can be like making up stuff about you, following you everywhere you go and if you're on your won the target you and don't leave you alone. I don't want that to happen to Ally. If she was on her own then she could easily get hurt by the swarm of paparazzi because I mean they can get rough. We stop talking for a while and actually watch the film (even though we have watched it hundreds of times before). After the film is over I turn to Ally who has fallen asleep on the couch next to me. Smiling I pick her up bridal style. I carry her upstairs and into our room. I place her on the bed and put the covers over her. I squeeze her hand "Night Alls." I whisper then leave for the bathroom.

**So there it was I hope you enjoyed it. I am hoping to have another one up either later or tomorrow. So please review. Love youuuuu **

**Few quick questions**

**1) Did you like it?**

**2) What was your favorite thing about it?**

**3) What do you want to happen next episode?**

**and a random one**

**4) Raura or Raia? (Raura all the way:D )**


	11. Chapter 11: The Prom

**Hey Hey Hey Guys! Sorry I said that I'd post the other day but then got a truck load of homework L Boo school! Thanks for reviewing love you guys so much J Thought I'd reply to a few: **

**Lilyfanficlover: No problem thanks for reviewing! Thanks so much that's so kind of you to say so and glad you think so. Yeah I did see it I SO fangirled! Hahah Loved it if only they got together in real life too! **

**R5AAFan: Thanks so much! Haha I liked that bit too definitely Raura! I can't believe you like my story I loves yours! They're like my favourite! **

**LimoLuzie: Yeah if only this situation happened in real life with them! They definitely like each other even if they don't admit it! Raura!**

**Singer103: Thanks and I agree 100%!**

**So thanks to everyone that did review keep it up I love you guys so much I really didn't expect all of that! Love you enjoy J**

Friday before prom

Ally's POV

"I am Super excited!" I squeal as me and Trish run up to my room. "Same!" We jump on the bed. "Do you have all of your stuff?" I ask. She nods "All here." she pays her bag. The boys (by the boys I mean Dez and Austin) have gone to Dez's to get ready so that us too can have the house to ourselves but they'll be back later as they're our dates. Oh yeah Dez and Trish are going together which will be cute but nothing more than friends... So they claim anyway! "We shouldn't be sitting around we should be getting ready!" she beams. I nod the walk over to the dressing table. She follows "How do you want your hair?" she asks brushing it. "Curls?" she nods "Defiantly." She plugs in the curlers and waits for them to warm up. "So you and Austin have been 'dating' since Monday how's it going?" she puts air quotes around 'dating' then picks up the curler. "Alright I guess as good as all of the other fake couples get!" I say giggling. "No I mean how far has it got?" she hints "If you're trying to ask me if we've kissed yet that would be a no! I would tell you as soon as it did! It hasn't gone past a kiss on the cheek. If that's what you're hinting at." I say. "I'm glad to hear that I would know I am your best friend!" she giggles. "Trish?" I say looking at her through the mirror. "Ally." Trish replies. "I'm scared." I confess "About what?" she stops curling for a secon and looks at me. "About kissing Austin..." I fiddle with my fingers. "Ally it'll be fine when's the time comes when you have to kiss Austin everything will be gone." Trish says. I sigh "But the only thing is when I kiss him it will be my... first kiss." "you don't think don't know that? Ally I'm your best friend. If you have hand your first kiss you would be on the phone to me as soon as you pulled away away!" we both laugh "You right but I know that my first kiss will be fake." I look down. "What do you mean?" She asks. "Well I know that Austin doesn't like me like that and stuff not that I want him to but I pictured my first kiss with someone that I love and he loves me. Not like this." I say "that's one of the worst things about all of this 'marriage' it means I'll never find true love, have a proper first kiss or any of that." I sniffle. "Ally if Austin 'marries you' he should know that he is the luckiest guy ever and if he doesn't know that then he is stupid!" she hugs me. "Have I ever told you how much I love you!" I giggle "Love you too Alls. Now enough soppy stuff we've got to get ready!" Trish puts on some music and carries on curling curling my hair. We song along to the music and chat about everything that has happened in the last couple of weeks. As it's not just me go it has effected but Trish too. "Ta-Da!" Trish finishes curling the last bit I my hair and it bounces in place. "Wow thanks Trish!" I hug her. "Now for the make-up." Trish says. "I'm thinking this lipstick to match your dress?" I nod in approval. "There we go!" Trish finishes. She turns me around. "Beautiful!" she smiles. "Your turn!" I say swapping positions with her.

"And there we go!" I finish her. "Thanks Alls." Trish twiddles her hair around her finger. "Right well we have like thirty minutes until the boys come so do you want to go and get some food?" "Sure!" We go down stairs into the kitchen. I grab two sodas from the fridge and slide her one. She takes a big bag of chips out of the cupboard and opens them. I take some. "You excited about tonight?" she asks whilst putting some chips in her mouth. I laugh. "What these are good!" I nod agreeing. I text Austin:

To: Austiniscool

From:Allyisamazing

Hey when are you leaving?

I wait for a reply. "Oh yeah I am excited but a little nervous too. " "Same I mean I've only just met Dez!" Trish say. "Yeah but you get I so well." I say "Yeah your right." I get a reply from Austin.

To:Allyisamazing

From:Austiniscool

Ok. You having fun?

To:Austiniscool

From:Allyisamazing

Yeah! currently eating :P haha what about you?

To:Allyisamazing

From:Austiniscool

Sounds good. We're getting ready whilst playing video games! It's hard but we're doing it!

"Who are you texting?" Trish asks throwing the rubbish in the bin. "Aus" "Ooo so it's been shortened to 'Aus' now has it?" she giggles "Shut up!" I say. "They're leaving!" I say "We still need to get our dresses on though!" Trish panics "I know!" We sprint up stairs. "Hurry!" Trish yells "I am!" I shout back. I go into the closet and get my dress on in there. I come out dressed. Trish is there in her dress. "Ally you look beautiful!" Trish smiles "so do you!" I smile back and give her a hug. "Hello are you ready?" Austin shouts from downstairs. "Yeah we'll be down in a second." I yell back. "How did he get in?" Trish asks. "He does live here!" I laugh. "Oh yeah!" she laughs. "Right let's go." Trish says. "Ok I'm just going to grab my purse and I'll be down." I say. "Ok." then she leaves the room. Now to find my purse. I look around. "There it is." I grab it off of the bed. Then leave.

Austin's POV:

I'm waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Alls. I'm just about to call for her but she appears at the top of the stairs. I gasp. Oh my god! She looks stunning. My mouth drops. She giggles at me. "Alls you look amazing." I take her hand as she gets to the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks you don't look to bad yourself! Except..." she straitens my bow tie. "There perfect!" she giggles. There is a knock at the door. "That'll be our parents." I say and open the door. "Oh Sweetie you look amazing!" Mom squeals! I laugh "Thanks mom." they all come in. "Oh you all look gorgeous!" Penny says. She goes and gives the girls a hug. "Right well we need to get going soon." Ally says. "Let us just get some pictures quickly." Mom says. "Ok." they get a couple of us individually, then in coupled then all together. "Austin put your arms around Ally." Mom instructs do I do it. "Aww" everyone says but our dads who just smile at us. There is a beep that comes from outside. "We've got to go." I say. "Ok have fun." Our moms say. "Have fun son." Dad says. "Bye sweetie." Penny says to Ally "Bye mom." she replies. "Have fun hunny and be good" Lester hugs her dad. "Bye dad love you." "love you too." Dez and Me go in front and open the door. Outside is two Limos. The girls gasp "Ta da!" we say. Ally runs and hugs me "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeezes me. "No problem." I smile. "Shall we?" I ask. "We shall." she takes my hand and we walk down to the limo. "See you there" I call to Trish and Dez. Try wave and get into their limo. I open the door for her "What a gentleman!" Ally giggles the gets in.

"Oh my lord this is amazing!" Ally gasps. I slide in next to her. "I know right!" The lights on the floor starts flashing. "Wow!" I laugh. "Tonight's going to be awesome!" I say. "I know I'm so excited!" Ally beams. "Good!" the limo stops and the driver comes and opens our door for us. I get out the help Ally out. Trish and Dez's Limo pulls up just after us. They come and join us. "You ready?" I ask they all nod. "Let's go then."

We get into the hall and there is loads of people there. It's decorated really good with streamers, balloons and fairy lights. "Austin can we go get our photo taken first?" Ally pleads. "Sure." we walk over hand in hand to get our picture taken. "Yo Austin, Ally!" I spot Dallas calling us who is in line to get his picture taken. We walk over. "Alright." "Hey." Ally says. He's with Demi. "I didn't know you were coming with Demi." I say confused. The other day when we were talking about prom and stuff he never said anything about coming with Demi. "Yeah I asked her like the start of the week or something." He shrugs. I nod. Dallas and Demi get their photo taken. They actually look alright together. "They look cute don't they." Ally says like reading my mind! "Yeah they do." I smile at him. Dallas always goes for the worst girls but I know Demi and she is really nice nothing like Cassidy and Kira. "Next." the photographer calls. Me and Ally walk up. We take a nice one to start off where I have my arms around her waist. Then one with our tongue stuck out and finally with a lot of difficulty I gave her a piggy back. We were laughing so much in the last one. "That was fun!" Ally giggles "Yeah it was." I smile at her. She actually looks really cute when she giggles. "Do you want a drink?" she asks "No thanks but I'll come anyway." I reply. We walk over to get a drink for Alls when we bump into Jake and Brooke. That's new too! Why did no one tell me these things. We said hi and had a long conversation with them then they left to get their picture taken.

"Oh I love this song!" A Thousand Years by Christina Perri comes on. "May I have this dance?" I ask. "You may." I take her hand and we go to the dance floor. Nearly everyone is dancing. She puts her hands around my neck and I put my hands around her waist. "You really do look amazing." I inform her. She blushes a deep red "Aww thanks." "I speak the truth!" I shrug. She giggles. "Tonight has been amazing so far." she smiles. "I know it really has." I agree. When the song ends principle Franklin coma out onto the stage. "Hey ladies and gents are you having a good time?" He says into the mic. Everyone cheers "Good so who wants to know who's prom king and queen?" We cheer again. "Ok then. The nominees for prom king are… Freddy Glawerth, Dallas Centineo and Austin Moon!" Wow wasn't expecting that! "Come up Lads." Mr F says. Everyone cheers as we walk up. "Remember everyone this has been chosen by you from tonight. So the Prom Queen nominees are… Cassidy Peeples, Kira Starr and … Ally Dawson!" Wait What?! Ally look shocked very shocked. "Come on up ladies." Everyone cheers and I clap "Go on Alls!" she blushes as she comes up. "So prom King and Queen is…" Cassidy steps forward "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" I smile at Alls and take her hands. "No!" Cassidy screams "That's not fair! That should be me not her! No one even likes her." She screeches. "Well Cassidy clearly they do as she won!" Principle Franklin says. Everyone 'ooos' at her so she storms off followed by Kira. "Well done mate!" Dallas says to me as he walks off. Mr F puts our crowns on us "This years Prom king and Queen." He says. Everyone claps. "Now they make their way to the dance floor for their spotlight dance." We walk down and some music comes on people clear the dance floor for us. Ally rests her head into my shoulder "I can't believe I won I really did think no one liked me!" Ally whispers into my ear. "Of course they do you're awesome!" I whisper back. "You know you're not as bad as I thought you were Austin." She confesses. "You too Alls you're way better." I admit. "You too." "I'm glad it was you that my parents are forcing me to marry instead of some wacko!" I whisper really quietly. She giggles. "Same Aus." I smile. "The only thing is like… the kiss." I sigh. "Yeah but hey when it happens it happens." She shrugs. God she's being cool about this. "Alls." She looks up at me. "Yeah Aus." I take a deep breath, gulp "Here goes nothing." I mutter to myself. Then I lean in and kiss her.

**Aww cuties! Drama. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review means the world! Love you guys you're to best! So please please please review. Until next time. Love youuu :)**

**Few quick questions **

**1) Did you like it?**

**2) What was you favorite bit?**

**3) What could I have inproved this chapter?**

**a random one**

**4) Favorite R5 person? (Ross is mine ;) hahah )**


	12. Chapter 12: Shopping And Dallas's Party

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't been uploading but i have had ALOT going on at the moment and haven't had the heart to write. Everything better now and it should be more regular now. Altough on my last chapter I got a horrible review which I don't honestly think was neccesary so please don't be so harsh if you don't like it don't read it! thanks to everyone else though who has been lovely! **

**Lilyfanficlover: Yes i did and still do! it is so anyoying! haha **

**Please keep reviewing it means a lot! :)**

* * *

Last night was amazing! I even got my first kiss... Awkward I know but it's fine I mean I'm going to have to get used to it. Today we're going shopping! I persuaded Austin to come shopping with me so I can get something for Dallas's tonight. He argued for a bit but then gave in so we're about to go. "Austin hurry up!" I yell up the stairs I'm actually ready before he is today which is a shock! "I'm coming! Chill!" he calls as he runs down. He pulls on his converse then grabs his keys. "Ready." he mumbles "You'll love it trust me!" I say walking out of the house. "Trust me" he puts on a girlie voice "I won't!" we get in the car and drive to the mall. "Here we are." Austin turns off the engine. He comes and opens my door. Taking my hand in his we walk always from the car shutting my door as we go. Austin clicks a button on his keys making his car lock. "Now remember today the paparazzi will probably find us so don't bully me like usual!" he laughs. "Shut up I never bully you!" I gasp. He laughs again "I know." We swing our hand back and forth as we walk. I lean my head on Austin's shoulder. "Ooo I love that place!" I drag Austin into a shop. "And the fun begins now!" Austin says sarcastically.

"Oh my god this is beautiful!" I squeal. "It's like totes perfect!" Austin jumps up and down. I glare at him. "What?" He says. "You know what!" I give him evils he throws his hands up to surrender. I roll my eyes. "Come and wait out ide the changing room I need an opinion even if I don't listen." I say. "Oh gee thanks." He sticks his thumb up in my face as I drag him whilst carrying the clothes. I push him onto a chair. "Stay." I wink kiss his cheek then go into the changing room. "Hurry." He calls. "Not going to happen hunny!" I call back. I change into a dark purple peplum top and a pair of skinny jeans. I come out he shrugs I sigh then go back in. Then it's a flowery dress then a blue top with a superman logo on it and a black skirt. Every time I get the same response a shrug. "Come on." I sigh. "Can we go home then?" he brightens up. "Nope." I pop the 'P' "Just to the next shop." I say intertwining my hand with his. "You're lucky you're cute!" He huffs. "Aww you think I'm cute!" I giggle. "Yeah in an annoying kind of way but yeah." He laughs. "Gee thanks!" I roll my eyes. I drag him into a shop, grab some clothes I like then hit the changing room. He shakes his head at every outfit. "This is the last one I have in here." I call to him. "Ok." He says back. I come out in denim shorts, white bird printed bralet. "What do you think?" I ask posing. "Perfect get that one." He nods. I giggle "Ok I'll just take it off." He goes back to playing some game. I come back out and we go to pay. On the way I see a really cute purse which would so match my outfit so after convincing Austin I add it to the basket. "Food now?" Austin asks after we pay. "One last shop?" I beg. "Fine one last one." I lean my head on his shoulder. "Thank you." I smile. We walk into our final shop. An accessory shop. "Really?" He asks. I lift my head up so I'm looking at him. "Yeah. I need accessories!" I squeal. "Whatever just as long as this won't take long!" He whines. "Ii promise I won't." I end up getting an anchor necklace and a bracelet. "Food now?" Austin whines. I nod . "Let's go!"

"There we go Barbie." Austin gives me the food I ordered. "Thanks Blondie." "Well played." He nods. I take a massive bite of my burger. "Mmmm" "God girl you can eat!" Austin gasps. I giggle "Thanks. I do love my food" I gulp. He laughs at me. "What you laughing at Ken?" I laugh and he stops. "Meanie." he pouts "You love me really." I grin. "Suure!" he laughs. "We'll then see how it is!" I act hurt. "Sorry cutie." he fake smiles. I stick my tongue out at him. "Love you too!" he says. I laugh "You're such a weirdo!" I giggle. "But you love me!" "Sure Blondie what ever makes you happy." I tease. "Austin?" A girl says. We look up. Masie... Last time we met her we had just moved I together and weren't 'dating'. Austin said he would call her but never did. And just like she read my mind "Why didn't you call me?" she pulls up a chair. Yes because we invited you to sit with us! "Masie... Hi." Austin says awkwardly. "I didn't call you because... Me and Alls..." he doesn't know what to say. "Are dating." she finishes for him. He nods "Yeah." he mumbles. She turns to be furiously. "How could you? I thought I made it pretty clear I liked him at the store the other week but you just had to stick your claws in. Why would he like you you're just a dirty little Bi-" she gets cut off by Austin. "Oi leave her alone and she is defiantly not what you were about to say! I asked Ally about because I liked her not you kind of why I didn't call you! So why don't you do yourself a favour before you really embarrass yourself and leave me and Ally alone!" And with that she grunts and walks away. "I'll get you back!" she shouts everyone looks over at us. And we just look aways. My eyes are prickling with tears. Austin looks at me. "Aww Alls are you ok?" he asks. As soon as he asks a tear falls from my eye. I nod "Yeah." I croak. "Just ignore her she's just jealous of you. I mean you're way prettier, smarter and nicer than she is." he smiles. "Thanks Austin." I hug him across the table.

"God that was the longest shopping trip of my life!" Austin exhales as he plonks himself on the couch. "You over react way to much!" I laugh. "Soda?" I shout to him walking into the kitchen. "Yep." He yells back. I throw him one as I enter. Without even looking he catches it. "No wonder you're the star of the basketball team!" I raise my eyebrows. "What?" he asks. "Don't worry." I shake my head. He nods. It goes silent for a while. "Austin I'm sorry about that girl. You would probably have gone out with her if it wasn't for me." I look down. "Hey it's not your fault and anyway if she wasn't nice to you then I'm glad I didn't go out with her." He gives me a reassuring smile. I smile back. "Thanks Aus." "No problem Alls. Now stop being stupid and come here!" He pulls me into a hug. My head slides perfectly into place on his shoulder. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a squeeze. "Love you Alls." I know that he means it as a friend a best friend. To be honest I have got so friendly with Austin lately, can you really blame me I live with him, I do see him as a best friend now instead of an enemy. "Love you too Aus." He pulls aways slightly "You mean it?" He asks. I nod "I do. You're my best friend Austin Monica Moon." He gasps and I giggle. "Who did to know?" I just laugh "And for the record you're my best Friend Ally Marie Dawson." He smiles. "Who would have though it hey?" I say "I know I would have never thought this would have happened a couple of months ago." He says. We hug from a little longer then go up stairs to shower and get ready for Dallas's.

"I'm showering first!" Austin sprints past me up the the bedroom. I roll my eyes. I lie on the bed listening to music flicking through a magazine. A few sons later Austin comes out. "Done." He states. I look up to see him wearing no top. I'm not going to lie his muscles are amazing! "like what you see?" He teases. "Shut up." I hit him on the way past. After I've showered I get changed into what I got today. I take my new purse an put all my stuff in. Struggling to put my necklace on Austin helps. "Thanks darling." I say winking. He laughs at me. He checks the time "Let's go." "Ok hold on two seconds." I reply. I take his jacket and throw it at him he catches it then I grab his whistle necklace and put it around his neck. "Perfect let's go!"

At Dallas's it is quite busy not as bad as I though but still you have to push past people. We walk in holding hands. "There you are!" Dallas shouts coming over "Glad you could make it" he says loudly so we can hear him above the music. "There is drinks and food over there and a bonfire out back." He adds. "Thanks man." Austin says as we go to get a drink. "I'm going to go say Hi to Trish." I say to Austin he nods "Ok." "Trish" I shout a I get nearer to her. "Oh hey Alls! I love what you're wearing! How are you?" She shouts back "Thanks Austin payed and Good. You?" She nods. "Quite some kiss you had yesterday." She says into my ear. I laugh "Umm thanks I guess..." I reply. "Want to dance?" I nod and we hit where everyone else is dancing.

Later on everyone is starting to leave and everyone that is still here is out the back in front of the fire. We're playing truth or dare. "Austin your go." Jake shouts. I'm sitting on Austin's lap and here him mutter 'oh great' see every dare he has had has had something to do with me. They all think that they are easy as we are 'Dating' but as we actually aren't it is weird and awkward. Even though we're sitting in front of the fire I'm still shivering. Austin takes off his jacket and puts it around me. "Warmer?" I nod and cuddle into his jacket. He puts his arms around me so my head leans on his chest. "Aww look at the happy couple." Dez laughs. "Shut up." We both say. "Any way I pick truth." "Did you ever LIKE Cassidy or Kira?" He thinks. "Yeah when I first became friends with you guys I like Cassidy then when I came back from your and stuff I like Kira a little bit but that was it. Not really anyway." He replies. "Not like you loooove Ally though!" Freddie laughs along with the rest of the guys. "Well what can I say!" I flip my hair laughing. They all laugh with me. "I know I do!" He winks at me and squeezes me. All of the girls'Aww' including me. "Aww I love you too!" I wink back. He smirks at me. "Any way love birds enough flirting and get on with the game." Jake laughs. They all join in and me and Austin go bright red. "So what's my dare?" I ask "Play 2 minutes in Heaven with Austin" Dallas smirks. Austin's face drops. I don't actually know what it is so I nod. "I don't think you know what it is if you're nodding." Austin whispers in my ear. "Nope not a clue but it can't be that bad." I whisper back. "Full on kissing for two minutes straight." Austin replies. My mouth drops into an 'O'. "Holy crab" I gulp. He nods. "We'll then." Freddy gestures us to you know.

Finally we're back at home I tell you that was the most awkward game of truth or dare ever! I fall on the couch and groan. "What's up?" Austin asks, whilst grabbing a blanket. "Truth or dare!" I raise an eyebrow at him. He nods and blushes. "Let's just not mention it!" He laughs awkwardly. "Agreed." I nod. All of a sudden my phone starts ringing. It's Trish's ring tone. "Hey there girlie." I giggle. "Hey, hey, hey! Sooo I wanted to chat about Dallas's." she announces. I sigh and walk into the kitchen. "Proceed." I grumble, as I bite into an apple. "2 minutes in heaven hey! What was it like?" She asked a little to enthusiastically. "Awkward!" I gulp. "Why?" She quizzes me. "Really? You're really asking that!" I state. "Oh yeah! It's just you guys act like a really cute couple!" Trish squeals. "Calm yourself child!" I laugh and high five myself. 'Good one ally!' I entertain myself. "Alls!" She snaps me back out of my thoughts. "We were all talking about you two once you were gone," she continued. "Gee thanks that's real nice of you!" I say sarcastically. "No, no nice things. Me and the girls were talking and Demi thinks that you two make the cutest couple. Debby said and I quote 'I wish I could have a perfect relationship like Ally! Then Lola said that she is also really jealous but thinks you're really, really cute." Trish exhales. "Wow! Well ok then! 'The girls'?! Really you like spoke to them for the first time today!" I laugh at my best friend. "So! They're so sweet not anything that I thought they would be like." Trish says. "Trish you're rambling!" I inform her then I yawn. "Trish I'll call you tomorrow I have to go now I'm exhausted." I explain. "Ok night ally." "Bye Trish." I hang up then walk back into the living room. Austin is lying asleep on the couch. Aww how cute. I smile and crouch down next to him. "Austin wake up." I speak smoothly, as I shake him slightly. "What?" He flickers his eyes open. "You fell asleep and need to go to bed. He nods, "Ok." He sits up rubbing his eyes. I take his hand and we walk up stairs.

I come back into our room and slip into bed. Austin is lying next to me wearing grey sweat pants and no top. His muscles are incredible I do have to admit. I turn on my side so that we're face to face. He smiles at me. "Night Alls." I hug him. "Night Aus." And with that I fall asleep with my arms around him.

* * *

**So there it was! Hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks for reading please please please review! loveyouuuu**

**Questions**

**1) did you enjoy it?**

**2) What was our favourite bit?**

**3) What do yuo want to see more of?**

**and a random one **

**4) what is the worst dare you have ever been asked? **


	13. Chapter 13: The Busy Day

**Hey guys! I'm back and happy again :) i have got loads of ideas again and i have read all of your reviews and love them all except one... Can 'guest' not all of the guests but there is one who has been horrible so shut up! thanks so much for reviewing means a lot :) Someone asked me what my worst dare was so here is is: i was staying at a haunted farm (where we ride) with my two best friends. We were playing truth or dare and they dared me to run around outside topless! as there was no one there i did it... then they locked me out of the clubroom where we were staying! i was so scared and i swear i saw a ghost :( but they did let me back in after a couple of minutes but i can't tell you how scary it was! hahha so on to the chapter:)**

* * *

Ally's POV

Today is Sunday! Austin says we have to write 3 songs today then his parents are here for lunch as mine are at some music convention this weekend then finally our first date... We're going to some fancy restaurant. So a very full on day! Austin has just popped to the grocery store to get some bits. I'm still in my pyjamas and currently watching T.V with a cup of coco. "Hey guess who's on the cover of cheetah beat?" Austin says whilst walking in the door. "Umm I don't know who's the famous one? You I'm just guessing!" I raise an eyebrow. "Not just me!" He beams. I frown "Who then?" I ask confused. He turns it around to show the two of us in the mall yesterday holding hand with my head resting on his shoulder. "Oh my god no way!" I jump up and take it off of him. "Wow this is so weird!" I laugh. "I'm guessing Megan saw us." "Who's Megan?" I ask very confused. "Megan is the main person working for Cheetah beat. She finds out everything about anyone famous! She's our age and actually quite cool she hangs out with us quite a lot to find out more about me and that kind of thing. Not like the other people who just harass you." He explains. "Ohhh." I nod understanding. "Well looks like our mom's wanted! The paparazzi found out." I nod reason the caption 'Austin's new girlfriend?' "Austin?" He looks down at me "Yes Ally." "I'm scared." I confess. "About what?" He puts the bags down then takes me over to the couch. We plonk ourselves down. "About all of this what if I can't take the paparazzi. What if 'Austin Moon fans' hate me. You know a lot of them think they had a chance with you and will probably try to kill me or something!" I stress. "Ally." He puts his hand on my shoulder, as he does I look into his eyes. "I promise everything will be fine ok. We made it through the really tough stuff with school and all. I mean I don't even talk to Cassidy and Kira now because of what they said to you and they were a couple of my best mates. So I promise no one is going to kill you when I'm around at least!" I giggle. "Thanks Aus." I kiss his cheek. He winks at me and I wrap my arms around him, squeezing him as I do. "No problem." He really is a great friend. "Now for the next thing on the list today." He pauses gets up and picks up the bags he had abandoned on the floor. "Help me put these away." I nod and help.

Once we're done I jump up onto the counter. "Now what?" I ask. "We need to write three songs." Austin flicks my pony tail making me giggle. "Ok let's go." I jump down and run down the stairs. I jump onto a beanbag chair when I get down. Austin was close behind me and flops down onto the beanbag chair next to me. "So any ideas?" I ask not expecting him to have any ideas yet. "Yeah I have a whole song!" I choke on nothing. "What?! When did you do that?" I ask. "One night when I couldn't sleep I just need help on getting the instruments together and stuff." I nod "Ok the sing it to me." He sings his song. He called it 'Pass me by.' It's really good! "That's amazing Austin!" I smile. "Thanks Alls." He smiles back. "So can you help?" I nod "Sure!"

An hour later and we have finished 'Pass Me By'. And are currently writing another song and composing it. It's called 'Steal your heart'' it is for Austin to sing at his concert. After this we are going to write a duet which should be really fun! I'm super excited yet really nervous about performing with Austin. I mean he is amazing and I'm not. His fans will live him but I bet they'll hate me! A twitter war has already started about me dating Austin. So it should be interesting. "Do you want to take a break?" He asks. "Yeah that will be great." I go an take my iPad and log into twitter. 'Writing songs with the BF' I write and tag Austin in it. He looks at me I'm guessing he got the notification. I look back at my screen. 500 comments already. Wow! New record. I read some. 'What are you doing with him? He's NOT your boyfriend!' I read one 'Why Austin why?' Another one says. 'Really I bet you look awful together.' Ok that one kind of hurt. There are some ten times worse but I don't want to read them. But then I read one that makes me feel better. 'Guys shut up! If you were really his fans you would support whoever he dates no matter if you like them or not. You don't know Ally (neither do I but I bet she's lovely) so leave her alone. I'm happy for them and so should you be!' I smile big. "What?" Austin asks. I show him the comments. He frowns at the bad ones but then spots the one I just read and smiles too. "Aww Ally! Someone actually likes you for once!" He smirks. "Shut up! I hate you!" I push him, whilst laughing. "Look I'll post something too!" He takes out his iPhone and stands behind me. Wrapping his arms around me he takes a picture and uploads it onto Instagram. The caption reads 'Love her #beautiful Allydawson' I smile. "Aww how cute! Love you too!" I scrunch my nose up. 1000 comments. Oh my god! I read a couple most of them are nice this time thank god! A few horrible ones but oh we'll I knew it would happen. I got a few compliments such as 'Oh Austin she's stunning!' Not that I believe it but still! Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought. Well I hope!

"Don't look down, down, down, down"

" Doooowwwn!" I sing

"Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down"

"Don't look down! Don't look down" Austin strums his guitar.

"Don't look down, down, down, down!" We finish. "Woo!" Austin high fives me. "We did it!" I hug him. "Oh yeah!" We laugh. "Right we'll Alls you should probably go get dressed as my parents will be here in about 10 minutes!" Austin looks down at my pyjamas. They are pink and have ducks on them. I look down at them. "Yeah you're probably right!" I run upstairs put on a pair of jeans and a top. I'm actually quite cold today so I take one of Austin's hoddies and throw it on. Better. I run down stairs to see Mike and Mimi already there. "Hey Ally." Mimi gives me a hug. "Hi Mimi," I smile. "Is that Austin's hoddie?" I nod "It's so much warmer than mine." She laughs. "Oh I know when me and mike first started dating I always used to 'forget' my jacket so I could wear his!" I laugh with her. As we enter the living room everything is already set up. Mile and Mimi walk into the kitchen to get drinks. 'Thanks,' I mouth to Austin and he smiles at me as if to say 'No problem' "Stolen my hoddie again have we?" He asks me giving me a hug. "It's just so warm!" I giggle, as I hug back. We pull apart and go and sit down. "So mom, dad what torture do we have to do now?" Austin smirks. We all laugh. "Sorry hunny but it has to be done. Ok so first things first well done on getting the cover of cheetah beat. Dez came round yesterday and told us about your kiss at prom and how cute it was. So I'm happy to hear all of that!" Mimi explains. Wait Dez went to their house and… oh my god that child is so weird! "Now Austin I changed the day of your concert sweetie. It's going to be Friday instead of Saturday. On Saturday you are going to a Music Camp! Me and Penny have decided that it'll be great publicity for you as well. Not only that but it'll make your relationship look better. There will be other helpers there too so you're not completely on your own." Mimi tells us. We both nod taking it all in. "So what age will they be? And how long for?" Austin asks. "Anything from 6 to 18 and 5 days." Mike answers. "What so we could be helping people our age?" I ask. "Yes I think you are mainly on the younger lot but I think you'll do complex lessons with the older lot too." Mimi says. I nod. "So what kind of thing will we have to do?" Austin asks. Wow we ask a lot of questions! "Mainly teach them instruments and singing lessons that kind of thing you might have a song writing lesson too. But not only teaching you get put in charge of a girls and boys cabins, they are your responsibility. At night there is a camp fire they make smores, you'll have to help with that. Also things like taking the little ones to the toilet and that kind of thing. In their spare time you play with them and so on. You'll sing campfire songs and I promised a mini concert on the last night." Mimi fills us in. "Ok, that sounds great." I smile. "Yeah I love kids." Austin admits. "Aww that's really cute" I squeal, as I lean on his shoulder. He blushes slightly. Mike and Mimi smile at us. "Ok, well that was pretty much it. We should get going though." Mimi says standing up. We all walk to the front door and say our good byes. "Bye mom." Austin gives Mimi a hug. I think that is so cute how close he is with his mom. "I'll see you tomorrow Mimi." I grin. "Bye sweetie." She squeezes my hand. Once they had left Austin turns to me "Why are you seeing my mom tomorrow?" He quizzes me. "I'm having a girlie day with your mom as we don't have school tomorrow." I explain. "You're so weird! Hanging with my mom!" He laughs. "Jealous." I pout. "Very." He raises an eyebrow, "Now go and get dressed I want to take you somewhere before our 'date'" he demands. "Ok!" I run upstairs and begin the long process of getting ready.

"You ready yet?" Austin shouts up the stairs. I run down and jump on his back. Surprisingly he catches me. "Yes I am." I grin. He looks up at me. "Let's go!" I have my shoes in my hand and he gives me a piggyback ride out to the car. "So this music camp should be good." I smile. He nods in agreement "Yeah I can't wait!" "Aww." I giggle. "Well what can I say I am pretty cute!" He says sarcastically. He parks the car and I look outside. "We're are the beach... I've been here hundreds of times!" I say bit confused. "There is somewhere special I want to show you." He explains I nod and take his hand, as he leads me to this mysterious place.

When he finally stops we are at a tree house. We climb up it and sit on a couple of chairs in there. "What's so special about this place then?" I ask. "When I can't take things any more, like the fame or school or anything I come here. No one know about it expect me and you now. When I first left you and became friends with Dallas and the others I used to come here a lot. I really missed you and thought about everything. So I made this…" He gets up and goes to the couch, yes this place is so big it has a couch. Feeling under it he drags out a box. In it is a photo album, a scrap book and a big photo frame. He puts the box on the table and takes the stuff out. He passes me the scrap book. I take a look inside. It's all of us two. The first page has a picture of him giving me a piggy back with a caption at the bottom saying 'age 10 Me and Alls piggy back rides at the park'. I turn the page and more pictures. I flick through and look at the pictures with bits of writing with it. I turn one more page and see a mas double page full of writing, pictures and two cinema tickets. There is two pictures on this page. One of us sitting on his couch at home, I'm laughing and he's smiling at me. The second I am kissing his check. We were best friends and always did that kind of stuff I mean I loved him as a friend. I smile at everything as all of it floods back to me, as I get a flash back of this day.

_Flashback_

_Sitting on the couch at Austin's. "That's honestly what I said to him!" Austin explains. I sit there laughing my head off. He smiles at me with his pearly white teeth. Mimi takes a picture but I'm laughing too much to realise. Later on we were sitting on his bed and Mimi comes in to say good night. "Aww you know you're the best friend ever don't you!" I giggle. "Oh I know!" he laughs with me. I put my arms around his and kiss his cheek. (End of Flashback.)_

I look up and smile at Austin "It's beautiful Austin. I really, really missed you." I squeeze his hand. "That was such a good day!" He smiles. I nod in agreement then I kiss his cheek and whisper, "I'm glad we're friends again." "Me too Alls." He hugs me tightly and I hug back. "I love you." "I love you too."

At the restaurant we have just got here. The waiter gives us two menus I look at the options, there is so many! A girl walks in the restaurant with a massive camera around her neck I would say around our age. "Austin!" She calls. I'm guessing she know Austin! She runs up and hugs him. "Meg!" He hugs back. "I haven't seen you in ages!" She squeals as she pulls away. "I know we'll I have been really busy lately." He explains. She nods "Oh I know! And you must be Ally!" She says hugging me tightly... A little to tightly! "Nice to meet you." I exhale. She pulls away so I can actually breathe! "So this is your first official date! How cute!" She squeals. "Yeah we are so..." Austin hints at her. "Austin!" I hiss he shrugs. "Oh my I'm so sorry! Could I just get one quick picture of you two?" We both nod. Austin puts his arm around my waist, I place my head on his shoulder and we both smile. The flash goes off blinding me. "Thanks," she smiles. Then turning on her heels she walks away. "I'm guessing that was Megan!" I say. He nods "Yep that's her." He smiles.

"That was such a good meal!" I wipe my mouth with the napkin. "Oh yes it was!" Austin huffs. Judging on the face he just pulled I'm guessing he's full. Our waiter, who is around our age, walks over to us and gives us the bill. "Here we go your bill and my number for the lady." He winks then walks off. I go bright red. How embarrassing! Austin calls him back. He walks back to our table. "Excuse me but who do you think you are?" Austin exclaims. Are you joking! What is going on! "I think I'm Elliot and you are?" He scoffs cockily. I roll my eyes. "I think I'm Austin Moon this beautiful girl's boyfriend." I swear Austin is about to smack him! They are both getting angry even though this Elliot guy is working... I do have to admit he is good looking but not my type! "We'll then 'Austin Moon' I'll be here when she dumps your sorry ass." Elliot glares at Aus. Austin stands up. "Yeah I think not. Go hit on a girl that is actually in your league. Because Ally here is way out of yours." He takes my hand throws so money on the table and laces Elliot standing there looking like an idiot.

Austin's POV:

Grrr! Who does Elliot think he is?! Ally deserves say better than him! Also I was on first date with her.. Well a 'date'. Even though it wasn't a real one he was still a jerk. Thinks he owns the world. Honestly I nearly hit him. "Austin are you ok?" Ally asks. "Not really he made me really angry." I rage. "I know why how about we go to the tree house. We can sit out the front and watch the waves for a bit until you've calmed down then we'll go home?" She suggests. I nod and get in the car.

Once we're at the tree house I'm still really angry and haven't calmed down. We sit on the edge of the tree house with our feet dangling off the edge. "Any better?" Ally squeezes my hand and gives me a reassuring smile. "Yeah I guess it's just he made me so made just walking up to you acting like you we're an object." I exhale. "Austin breathe. I would have never gone out with him anyway. He's not my type." She explains. "I know but still he was ju-" I get cut off by ally kissing me. She pushes her lip on mine but doesn't move them. Finally she pulls them away leaning her forehead against mine. "You're the one I have to get married to not him! He isn't nearly as great as you are." She keeps her head against mine. She calms me right down and I smile. "Thanks Alls," I whisper. I pull her into a hug and she hugs back." No problem." She giggles. "I love you." I smile. "Love you too." She buries her face in my shoulder and we stay like this for ages.

* * *

**So there it was :) i hope you enjoyed it. Please please please review but please don't be rude :( love youuuuu **

**questions:)**

**1) did you like it?**

**2) what was your favourite bit?**

**3) what do you want to see more of?**

**a random one **

**4) what is your favouite song from R5's new album Louder?**


	14. Chapter 14: The Girlie Date :)

**hey you lovely lot i'm back again :) thank you so much for reviewing it means a lot. i would love before the next chapter to get 15 reviews before next chapter? thats your challenge ;) ok so last time i got asked if i could answer my favourite part of chapter 13... to be honest i don't really know! but i do love it when he says 'she's way out of your league' does that answer it? i don't reall know hahah anyway on with the story :)**

* * *

Forever...

A beep comes from outside. I quickly check the window to make sure it is Mimi which it is. "Bye Aus." I yell ,as I run down the stairs. "Bye." He calls from in the living room. I walk in. "I'll see you later." I smile he stands up and kisses my head. "See you later gorgeous." I wave and run out of the door slipping my shoes on as I go. "Hi Mimi" I say, as I get into her car. She smiles back "Hi love you ready for today?" I nod excitedly. "Great then let's go!" She revs the engine and pulls off of the drive. She turns on the radio and guess who it is? Austin! She smiles. "It's so weird hearing him on the radio! You would think I would have gotten used to it but I haven't!" She laughs. "Yeah it must be really weird." I agree. "It's so weird watching him up on stage on his own you know! My baby boy out working at this age. On TV and listening to him on the radio..." She trails off. "So anyway enough mushy stuff! Tell me the gossip!" She beams. I laugh. It's funny I usually have these conversations with Trish not Mimi! "Well what do you want to know?" I ask. "Ok let's start off with your date last night." She says. My eyes widen remembering everything that had happened yesterday. "Well it was really nice until... The waiter came and gave us the bill. He said that he had written his number on it for me and was putting on the whole act." I explain "Then what happened?" Mimi quizzes me. "Austin kicked off. He had a massive go at this Elliot guy and they were both getting angry with each other. Elliot was really rude to Austin and talking about me like I was a meaningless object. Until Austin said: 'Yeah I think not. Go hit on a girl that is actually in your league. Because Ally here is way out of yours.' Then took me and stormed out of the restaurant. Not only that but Meg from Cheetah beet was also in there at the time. I don't know if she saw but she was definitely in there." I inform her. She parks the car. "Omg that son of mine is such a devil! Oh god I really hope she didn't see I mean she is a really lovely girl and she has been round our house interviewing loads of times before, but if she saw something like that it would be front cover of the magazine the next day. Although I am glad he stood up for you. So then what happened?" Mimi asks getting into it. "We'll Austin was raging so I took him to the beach, he loves it there so I thought it might calm him down. It did eventually then we went home. But boy if we run into that Elliot guy again I swear next time he'll get a punch in the face!" Mimi's eyes widen, "Was he really that bad?" She exclaims. "I've never seen him like it before!" I nod. "Wow! See this is why we need you! If you weren't there he would have punched him in the face!" Mimi says. I nod again. We get out of the car and head for the spa.

We've just had our massages and now we're having our nails done. "So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Tomorrow is graduation our last day at school. "To be honest yes! Terrified I mean after tomorrow we don't have school. We don't see our friends every single day. Having classes to do. I mean what do you do all day? Do I get a job? Do I sit at home? I just don't know! I know that Austin's got his music but what do I have?" I huff "Sweetie you do whatever you want to do. If you want to go out and get a job you do that. It's really hard to work full though and spend time with family and friends. But if it's what you want to do you do it. If you want to be someone who stays at home work around the house that kind of thing. You do that. It's your life no one can force you to do that." She gives me a reassuring smile. That's the thing that I love about Mimi I have these conversations with her that I don't have with my mom and she doesn't force me to go out to work or anything, she Leaves it up to me. Even though I'm not her daughter I still look at her as a mom to me. "Thanks Mimi." "No worries." She winks at me.

"Wow these look amazing!" I giggle, as I admire my nails. "Definitely they look fab!" Mimi agrees. We start walking away from the spa. "Food?" Mimi asks. I nod "Yes! I'm starving!" We laugh, as we walk into some posh restaurant. "Have you got reservations?" The waiter asks. "No but…" I get cut off "Well then you're eating here!" The waiter says. "Gregg is that you?" Mimi calls to a man in a suit walking past. "Mimi!" The man rushes over to her, as he gives her a hug. "How is Austin doing?" He asks. "Great he is doing amazing! This is his girlfriend Ally." I blush "Hi nice to meet you." I say shyly. "Ally it's lovely to meet you! Now you! Get these two lovely ladies a table." He points his finger at the rude waiter. "Y-yes sir," the boy shows us to a spare table. "I'll speak to you soon." Gregg says as he walks away. We take our seats and order our food. "So you said the other week that you have loads of wedding plans… do tell!" Mimi asks. I smile "Ok so the bridesmaids dresses would be red, as that will be the colour theme, they would have white bouquet of roses. The best men and stuff would be wearing grey suits with a red tie and a white rose on here." I point to where I mean and carry on, "The vest would be white and a red hanky chief in the pocket. The venue I'm not too sure on yet but I have lots of ideas though. The wedding reception would have fairy lights on the ceiling so it looks like stars. There would be lots of tables and a long one at the top of the room. It would have the bride and groom and the two sets of parents. The table clothes would be white and the centre piece would be flowers and little candles around it. The chairs would be white with big red ribbons tied around them. Around the room would be flowers and lights and decorations. The wedding cake would have four tiers with white icing and little icing flowers on it and on each tier would be a red ribbon. At the party at night it would be really fun and loud and there would be a DJ. In the corner would be a candy table and at midnight there would be fireworks… well something like that." I dream. Her eyes widen "I love it!" She exclaims. Wow I didn't think she would. "So any idea what torture I mean thing you have got planned for us next?" I ask, she laughs. "Not yet but did I tell you that our mom told me that on Friday we are all coming to yours before the concert. Your parents said it is very important." She explains as she sips her water. My eyes widen. "No she didn't tell me. Do you know what it is about?" she shakes her head. Damn! Ok I'm slightly worried now! "So do you actually know where my parents are?" I ask, as I haven't heard from them. "Yeah they went on a convention to Alabama." She explains, as I nod. "Oh thanks. I never get told anything. I am however very curious about Friday." I say raising an eyebrow. "Do you like the songs you two wrote yesterday?" She asks. "A lot! They're really good I think everyone will like them well except when I sing." I mumble. "What why? I'm sure they'll love you!" Mimi exclaims. "I think not! Haven't you seen Twitter, Facebook, Instagram? They all hate me!" I huff. Yeah Mimi does have all of those things cool mom right! "I'm sure you're over reacting." She shakes her head. I take out my phone and go on Instagram I show her the picture of me and Austin. "Aww how sweet." She smile at my screen. "Wait just look at the comments." I scroll down to some comments. Her eyes widen, "Wow I didn't realise some people could be so harsh!" She reads some more, "What is 'Auslly'?" Mimi asks, I shrug. "I don't have a clue but a lot of them say it honestly I think it is some kind of word meaning they want to kill me..." I read some more up to date comments. Harsh, mean, rude, very rude, hurtful, Auslly? What does this mean?! I think personally they have a little group called the Ausllyers and they all want to kill me because if you think about it 'Auslly' sounds a bit like Ally! "Oh hunny I'm sure they don't want to kill you! They are just over protective of Austin trust me I've had hate before because they thought I was a threat! And I'm his mom! It'll calm down though I promise. I'm not saying that you'll get no haters though because you will... But just think about it like school you have people who don't like you," CASSIDY AND KIRA! "And people who love you!" Mimi explains. I smile "Thanks Mimi." "No problem sweetie you can come to me anytime." Her phone starts ringing and she looks at the screen. "I really have to take this I'll be back in a minute." I nod and she get up from the table and answers it.

I unlock my phone a new text from Austin.

Hey Alls how's it going? I've got Dez round at the moment just asked him why he was round my house and he said 'I do weekly for afternoon tea with your mother!' I swear he gets weirder! Haha anyway what time will you be back? Love you ;) x

I smile at it and reply. After that Mimi still isn't back so I go onto google. I type 'What is Auslly?' And click on the first thing that comes up. 'What is Auslly?' The title says. 'Auslly is the couple name of famous Austin Moon and not so famous Ally Dawson! The new couple name has been sweeping the nation and has been one of the most popular thing that people are talking about on social networking sites. Many people don't like it many people do. Following this the 'Auslly' fans and the 'Auskenzie' (McKenzie Mitchell &Austin) fans or other shippers have broken out into s 'shipping war'. What we want to know is who do you ship?' I read it. Who the hell is 'McKenzie Mitchell'? Wait I know it's that actress... Why would they have a ship of them? How does Austin know her? Grrrr I want to find out.

"Sorry about that. Business call had to take it." Mimi apologises and takes her seat. "It's fine. Mimi who is McKenzie Mitchell?" Her face falls and she shakes her head. "All I'm going to say is that I don't like that girl!" She rolls her eyes which she doesn't often do she is a very happy person most of the time. So whatever she has done must have really annoyed Mimi.

"Thanks Mimi!" I call as she pulls away off of our drive. I knock on the door and Austin comes and opens it. "Hey." I say, "Hiya gorgeous." I smile at him he is like the only one that ever gives me compliments except trail and my family! Although they don't really count. We walk down into the basement were I find Dez playing video games. "Hi Ally." He says as I walk in. "Hey Dez." I reply, as I plonk myself onto a beanbag. Grabbing my IPad I go onto Facebook. "Oh my god Austin! Do you know what Auslly stands for?" I ask him. "Nope but loads of people keep commenting it on my pictures." I show him the article. His eyes widen at the last part about the shippers war. "Yeah so who is she? You know McKenzie Mitchell?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "I don't want to say Ally." He is really blunt with me. "No Austin tell me! Who is she? I know who she is but like how do know her?" I ask getting angry. If this was the other way around he would furious about me not telling him who someone was and why they are such a big deal. "Ally!" He snaps at me. "I'm just going to go." Dez says as he runs up the stairs. "Great! Now look what you've done!" Austin shouts. Then he storms upstairs "Me? It was you!" I yell then run upstairs after him. He runs up to our room. I walk in to see him lying on our bed. "Austin." I say, as I walk over and sit next to him. He sits up, "What?" He says sourly. I roll my eyes. "Austin how do you know her?" "Why do you ever want to know?" He spits. "Because I'm getting a hell of a lot of hate because of how you know her and stuff. So how do you?" I ask nicely. He sighs "ok so I got asked to be in a movie and I excepted it. I went to it and McKenzie was the lead girl. We got really close and I darted to get feelings for her. I liked her ALOT! She was always coming round my house but I never saw how rude she was to my family because she was so nice to me! I let her be so rude to my parents until one day they snapped. They asked her to get out and I went mad at them and stormed out. I told her that I really liked her and wanted to be with get and she said it back. She turned me into another person that's why I got bad press and stuff. The movie got cancelled because of financial reasons. We had been dating for a while when she told me that she had a boyfriend back home and that she was going to be with him instead of me. That was the last time I saw her. That changed me a lot! I went raging and got an even bigger 'bad boy' reputation." I swear as he said it he looked as if he were going to cry. I pull him into a hug "Austin I'm so sorry I shouldn't have even asked." I comfort him. "No you had the right to ask. Lets do a deal right now that we'll never keep anything from each other from now on." He say I nod and pinkie promise him. The next couple of hours we spend telling each other everything. "I'm starving!" I exclaim, as I lay on the bed. "Same. Pizza?" Austin asks I nod.

"Pizza's here!" Austin shouts up the stairs. I run down and join him in the kitchen. I sit up on the work surface with my pizza box on my lap. I take a slice and bite into it. "Mmmmmm!" 'Tim's Square Pizza' best pizza around! "So your mom got told by my mom that they are all coming here on Friday before the concert as they want to tell me something very important. I'm really scared." I admit. He looks up firm his pizza. "It ain't be that bad can it?" He says, as he takes a large bite out of his pizza. "Last time they said something like that they told us that we're Martin each other!" I state. "True..." He agrees. "But what could it be?" He asks curiously. I shrug "Not a clue but it must be pretty bad or something otherwise they would have told me on the phone!" "Yeah I guess. So changing the subject what did you and my mom talk about today?" He asks. "You." I say to him. His eyes widen "Everything mom has told you is a lie!" He squeaks. I laugh "Nothing bad anyway." I smirk. "Then why are you smiling like that?" He panics. "Like what?" I tease. "Allllly!" He whines. "I'm joking we were talking about graduation and ... Wedding plans" I mumble the last part hoping he didn't hear it. "Wedding plans?" He exclaims. "Yeah she just asked me what plans I have and I told her..." I explain. He smiles "Aww that's cute!" I giggle. He looks at the clock. "We should probably be getting to bed as we have graduation tomorrow." He says throwing our rubbish in the bin. I nod. He comes over to me and hugs me. I hug back then he pulls onto his back and runs up stairs. "Austiiiin!" I laugh, whilst clinging on for dear life.

He throws me onto the bed then jumps over me. He has one knee either side of my waist. "Are you ticklish?" he teases my eyes widen. "Austin don't!" I shout. So he does. He tickles me until I can't breathe. Once he can see I'm going purple he stops so I can breathe again. "Oh my god my tummy hurts!" I exhale. He laughs. Then it comes… the hiccups. "Great thanks a lot!" I hiccup. "Sorry!" he puts his hands up to surrender. "How so I get rid of them?" I moan. He leans down and kisses me. After a while he pulls away. "Better?" he raises an eyebrow. I nod "No more hiccups" I scrunch up me face and put a cheesy smile on my face. He picks up my pyjamas and throws them at me. They hit my face. "Now get dressed and go to sleep." He winks then leaves for the bathroom. A few minutes later he comes out wearing his grey sweat pants and no top. I walk over to the bathroom I stop next to Austin, "Nice abs." I whisper. He laughs and turns around I walk away turn around and wink. He laughs harder. I walk out and jump into bed Austin is already lying down I lay next to him. I turn over so we're face to face. "Night Bubby." "Night beautiful." He smiles and closes his eyes and falls asleep. I smile and kiss his forehead.

* * *

**there it was :) hope you liked it :) please please please review remember 15 reviews? thanks love you all:) ps sorry about the argument but it had to be done :(**

**questions **

**1) did you like it?**

**2) what was your favourite part?**

**3) what could i improve?**

**4) what do you think the improtant news is?**


	15. Chapter 15: Graduation

**HEY HEY HEY DUDES AND DIVAS! hahaha :) so I decided to do two chapters today! I have been asking what i could improve and spelling and gramma that kind of thing so i thought I would let you know I am slightly dyslexic ao i find it hard to spell some words so bare with me :) its not taht bad but just please dont hate! so I got asked what i am goign to dress as for haloween and to be honest I haven't a clue! I dont even know what i'm doing yet! thanks for reviewing you goregous amazing people i love you lots on with the chapter!(i know it's really short though)**

* * *

Forever...

"Are you ready to graduate!" I turn to see that all had gone. We at just about to go and graduate and she's gone! I knew where she'll be. I run to back room music. It's like a small music too that no one really uses they use the modern ones but she likes to come here on her own a lot. "There you are." I say panting. Come on I just ran all the way from the the hall to here! "How did you know I'd be here?" She sniffs. "Because I know you too well." I explain. She looks like she is about to cry or has cried. "Why did up run off?" I ask. "Beacuse... It's all so real now! After we leave today we're not going to be coming back for classes anymore. Our whole high school experience is over and after... Us. We begin... It is just all so real now you know. I'm really scared to say the least. I have already got loads of hate and we're not even 'engaged' yet. Austin what's going to happen? Our futures start as we step out of those doors as a student for the last time!" She lets a tear go. I go and sit next to her. "You don't think I haven't been thinking about that! I've been really scared I know all of that. I'm scared because I won't just have to look after myself any more but you too. Help us financially and I have a big job in this, I'm terrified Alls but... It's just life everyone has to face it. Maybe not everyone is forced to marry someone that is famous and has to control them as they go off on rages.. But.." She laughs. "See there's that laugh I love." I hug her. "Giving that speech you just have I think you should be doing the speech in from of everyone instead of me! Bearing in mind I wrote this by myself and haven't got anyone to re read it, it could be interesting!" I say. "But Aus I'm not just scared but sad you know it's the end of so much." I nod and search the room I see an acoustic guitar siting in the corner so I pick it up and start playing it. "I wrote this this morning because I know what it is like." (One last dance) by the end of the song she is crying but smiling. "Now gorgeous wipe that mascara off of your face and let's go and graduate." I say taking her hand. She turns and goes up onto her tippie toes and kisses me. "Thanks Austin." "No problem. We should probably run though..." We do just that and leg it. We're late and everyone seemed to be confused but shrug it off.

"Ladies and gentlemen our seniors of 2013. Congratulations to you all." Principle franklin says. "Now we have a special guest one of our students is going t otaku over. Everyone Austin Moon." I sigh really scared and walk up to the podium. " Speech. "Everyone at Marino high is different, unique in their own way. If it's an amazing mathematician or you can dunk a few baskets. I became famous pretty much over night, but yet we are all still treated the same, no matter I pleaded for less homework they still made me do it! Without the teachers helping us through every little thing none of us would be here today. I have learnt so much here and I know I can speak for everyone when I say this, but I know that when I leave today I have not only gained a diploma, but gained a relationship with everyone here today. Because school isn't just about the learning but about the bonding, if that is student to student or student to teacher. Everyone here aren't just a bunch of people in a field but a family." I take a dramatic pause... " People have met the one for them here." I look at ally and smile and a few people walk whistle. No doubt about it one of them would have come from Dallas... "Or have made many friends here that have been through the bad , and god with and know that They'll never forget them. Because once a Manatee always a manatee! Thanks you!" I wave as everyone claps. "Our Gradates Everyone!" everyone claps louder and we all throw out caps up in the air. "Ally we did it! We graduated!" I hug her and spin her around. We cheer with everyone.

Once we're back home we collapse on the couch. "God I miss it already!" Ally frowns. "Let's see what people signed in your year book." I take it and read some of the things people have put in hers. The girls have written some really nice things in there. I look at the pictures ally's is actually really pretty it was taken right after she dip dyed her hair. "Aww you look really cute there." I smile. "Aww you're so cute!" She launches herself on me giving me a massive hug. I take a picture of her lying her head on my lap, as she is laughing. "Awww! You're so cute!" I hug her. Then I post it on Instagram _'Love my Baby Allydawson' _"Film?" I ask she nods and grabs a blanket. Pulling it over us as I turn it on.

Later on I look down to see ally asleep on me. I swear she does that in nearly film we watch! So I carry her up stairs, bridal style, and lay her on our bed. I kiss her on the cheek, then I pull the covers over her. "Night Alls, love you." I whisper before I walk back down stairs.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but i will post another one in about five minutes:)**


	16. Chapter 16: The News And The Concert

Friday

Ally's POV:

Our parents have just arrived and I am terrified about what they are going to tell us. We all take our seats. "So how our you sweetie?" Mom asks. "I'm fine but can you get on with the news." Rude I know but I am very scared about what it could be and want to find out. My parents take a deep breath in then out. "Now Alls I don't want you to freak out over this ok?" Dad says. I start hyperventilating. Austin takes my hand in his and squeezes it to give me reassurance. "Now sweetie we don't want you to get angry with us but there's something we've been keeping from you..." Mom says. My heart rate quickens. "We wanted to tell you but we didn't know how to or how you would react..." Dad adds. I squeeze Austin's hand. "Ally... You have an older brother." Mom says. "W-w-what?" I stutter. "You have an older brother. He lives up in New York with your aunt and uncle." Mom says. "Why didn't you t-tell me?" I whisper. "We had him three years before we had you and we didn't want child yet we weren't ready yet." They explain. I start to get angry "I can't believe you! You didn't tell me I had a brother! I sat there on my own watching you fight for years crying o my own wishing for a sibling and it turns out I had one! You do realise I have lost eighteen years wit him! I can't get them back! But you don't care as long as he's out of the picture up in New York!" I burst out crying. I stand up and run out of the house. I run as fast as I can. Anywhere I just can't be at home. My vision is blurry but I know exactly where I am I collapse under the tree. And I loose it and burying my head into my knees and let out all of my emotions.

Austin's POV:

"What have we done!" Penny says hitting her hand on her head. "We're did she go?" Lester asks. "Let's all go and look." I suggest everyone grabs their keys and go look for Ally.

An hour later and still no sign of Ally I arrive back at our house. Our parents are there. "Any sign?" Mom asks. I shake my head. "Where could we be? We checked everywhere!" Penny cries out. Then all if sudden I get a thought. "I know where she is!" I yell. With out listening to them I jump into my car and zoom off. When I get out I see her I slam my door and run over to her. "Ally!" I cry out to her. She doesn't lift her head I an tell she is crying. When I reach her I pull her onto my lap. "Shh it's ok I'm here." I say cradling her in my arms. "Austin I" Then she starts to cry again "why? Why did they do that?" She asks. "Alls I know your upset right now but just listen to me ok? I don't knew why you parents didn't tell you and I know you're really angry and upset right now but if you don't come back home you'll never know anything more. Not only that but I hate seeing you cry! You look awful apart from anything." She half laughs. I lift her chin up so we're eye to eye. "What about it hey? Shall I take you home and we'll find out everything together." I suggest. She nods. I wipe her eyes dry with my sleeve. "Now don't cry anymore or I'll cry! But of you repeat any of this to anyone I'll have to tickle you until you explode..." I say she laughs not for long but she does. I smile at her "I completely forgot about this place." I say I look up at the tree that we're sitting under. Our tree. When we were little we used to come here, the park, and play together. When we got older we used to spend all day every day for a whole summer here then on the last day of summer we carved 'Austin & Ally Best Friends Forever And Ever Our Tree. Our Summer' I look at we're we wrote it. Still there in bold letters. She smiles at it, "Yeah I come here when I'm upset it makes me feel better... Well most of the time this time you were the one that cheered me up." She squeezes me. "Let's go home." I say taking her to the car. Mom rings and asks if I'd found her I told her that we'd be home in a couple of minutes.

I pull up onto our drive. "Austin take my hand and do this with me." I take it. "Always together." I smile and we get out of the car. Penny and Lester come and hug her although she pushes them off, "I want answers." She states. "Let's go inside and talk more shall we?" Dad suggests. We all go into the living room. Me and Alls are in the armchair she's sitting on my lap and I can feel her legs jiggling out of anxiousness. "Why did you keep me form seeing him?" She asks. "We weren't ready for a kid and you uncle and aunt were happy to take him in for us. We were planning to have him move back to Miami in a few years but then we had you. Charlie got into a good school and so we didn't want to move him away. A few years ago we decided that we were going to tell you guys but the he got excepted to MSONY." "Music school of New York. My dream school..." Ally says. She nods "exactly it is an amazing school and a once in a life time opportunity. We knew that if we ha have told him about you that he would have moved here and we could let him give up an opportunity like that. So last week he graduated and we told him then. He is packing his things and is moving here Whilst you're at music camp when you get back he'll be here." Penny explains. Ally can't take it I no can tell by the look on her face. She squeezes my hand. I look at her "Alls." She looks at me "Breathe." I order she does then turns back to her parents. "I don't know what else to say." Then she gets up and goes upstairs. I run after her and see her lying on our bed. Not crying just lying there. "You ok?" I ask. "Yeah. It's just weird you know I always thought that I was an only child to find out that I have an older brother... It's crazy!" She explains. I nod "I really can't pretend to know what you are feeling but I'm here aren't I and we have our concert tonight which we should have been at an hour ago... Then tomorrow we have music camp for five days you're going to be so busy you'll forget about being angry, worried and upset and then when the five days are up you'll meet your brother. I don't know how you'll feel then excite? Worried? But no matter what I'll be here for you through everything." I smile at her. "I love you." She replies smiling. I pull her onto my lap and hug her. She wraps her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck. "I love you too." I reply. We stay like this for a bit I'm silence until Ally breaks it, "Didn't you say we had to be at the concert an hour ago!" She panics. "Yeah! We're supposed to be doing sound check right now..." I say. "We'll then we need to go!" She exclaims. I nod and swivel her around so she's on my back and run down stairs. "We just realised we need to go to the concert no so we'll see you there." I shout to our parents whilst putting my shoes on I grab Ally's shoes and run to the car. "Let's go!" She says as we speed along the road.

"Where have you been?!" My manager Lily shouts to us as we run in. "Family issue." I explain. "She nods righty well we need to get you dressed quickly then hair and makeup." She orders. "Austin you know where you're going." She says I nod. "Ally you come with me." She smiles we go off in different directions. "Hi sorry I'm late Isabella, family Issue." I explain. "No problem sweetie." She replies. Isabella's my stylist and all of that kind of stuff... She works with an older woman called Mary. Isabella is in her early twenties so she knows all of the style where as Mary is a family friend, she is in her fifties but she knows exactly how I like my hair and stuff like that. Mary walks in "Mary!" I run over and hug her. "Oh hi Austin!" she hugs me tightly. Mary has been on holiday for the last few weeks there for I haven't seen her. "Austin your hair looks a mess!" Her eyes widen. "I know! Isabella can't do it as we'll as you!" I say. "Hey!" Isabella says. We all laugh. "Now moon get your butt over here we are way behind! You should be doing sound check at the moment!" Isabella instructs "Yes mam!" I surrender and go and take a seat I may chair. "Right, now Mary is back I'll go get you clothes and Mary if you could please sort out his hair!" Isabella orders. "It would be my pleasure it looks awful!" Mary exclaims. I laugh. "And please make sure he doesn't wonder off like normal Lily will kill me!" Isabella stresses. It's true I do tend to do that a lot I think it is quite funny last concert they had the whole crew chasing me! I got carried back by Dug my main security guard. It's not that I don't like performing and stuff I do I love it but I think it's funny to have a break and give everyone a panic like teenagers should! I mean Ally did an amazing job of that today running off like that. "So how's everything been since I've been gone?" Mary asks. "Really good thanks I graduated! Went to prom. Me and Ally are still fine and all we are really close like we were when we were little. Although my last concert my hair was not up to standard Issy just can't get it like you can!" I inform her she laughs at me. "Oh Austin what re you like! Congratulations then everything seems to be going well then." I nod agreeing with the statement "Austin that really doesn't help seeing as I'm doing your hair right now!" She tuts at me. "Sorry." I scrunch up my face. "I wonder what Issy will dress ally in? She better not look weird!" I say wondering. "Oh yeah this is your big invert with your first ever duet together! I'm sure she won't." Mary shakes her head. "She's done that before though! Denny did not like it one bit!" She shivers at the thought "Yeah she didn't look good at all did she..." Mary agrees. "Nope! It's rally nice having you back!" I say "Awww how sweet of you Austin!" She smiles and pinches my cheeks like she always does I laugh as she does so. "Austin you look great! Now sweetie go change into this." Issy says. I nod "Ok. You haven't made ally look really weird have you?" I ask. "No! God you make one mistake!" She Shakes her head. I laugh and go and get changed.

Ally's POV:

I get taken into a room backstage and sat infront of a mirror. A women in her twenties walks in "Hi! I'm Isabella or Issy I'm Austin's stylist. I have been sent by Mimi to get you ready for tonight." She explains "Hi I'm Ally Austin's girlfriend." I smile. "Aww nice to meet to user I never get these things out of Austin! He's like an annoying little brother to me! Unfortunately he can be a pain in the ass or he can be a sweet heart. Depending if he is feeling annoying or not." I laugh "Defiantly I agree!" "Did he tell you what he did last concert?" She ask. I shake my head. She takes out all of the make u pans trust me there is a lot! "He decided it would be hilarious to run off back stage somewhere two minutes before he was supposedly go on! We had the whole team chasing him. All he did was laugh and run. He found a skate board too so he was playing on that as well. In the end Dug our main security man grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the stage before Austin ran on we literally had seconds to spare!" She explains. My eyes widen "Oh My God! Nope he never told me that!" We laugh. "Yeah well that day I could have killed him! At the moment he has been left with Mary who I knew he won't run away fro we'll have to pull him away others wise he'll be gossiping with her the whole concert!" She laughs "Oh I know Mary she's lovely!" She nods in agreement, "Right, well we better start start your make up then." She claps her hands together before starting to apply make up to my face. "So how long have you and Austin been dating?" She asks. "A couple of weeks I think!" I say. "Aww that's cute so you're the girl that was his date to prom! I saw the pictures mom I mean Mimi showed me!" That's really cute how she thinks of Austin and his parents as parents. "Yeah that's me." I smile "Well you looked amazing together!" She compliments us. ""Thanks." We talk for a while about all sorts of things mainly about Austin though. "You nervous about tonight?" She asks. "Very nervous in fact I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life!" I confess. "Ally I've heard a lot about you singing and I can definitely say you'll do amazing! I know it must be scary but just think if it as a mountain it's scary climbing it but once your up and done it you'll feel amazing!" She gives me a reassuring smile. "Thanks but it's just like half his fans hate me!" I huff. "Oh trust me I knowing how you feel. When I first started working with Austin they thought we were dating! That paparazzi got a picture of us two together at the beach. We were actually with his parents at the beach we had a family day out. I got so much hate. It took a lot until they finally believed that he was just like my annoying little brother! That although is annoying I love to pieces. I know how you feel about the hate. Loads if people get it. Even though you feel horrible right now and it upsets you it will get better trust me. I was so upset at the start I didn't even want to come out of my own house not even into the garden! But I had to far my fears and after a while it stopped. I'm always going t have the odd haters but nothing like I used to. So I want you today to go out there and show those haters that they can't get to you and you'll date whoever you want to date. Because no one should have control in what you want to do in life. They shouldn't effect you. So show them you're not bothered and they're just stupid haters that are just gunna hate because quite honestly they're just jealous." Issy gives me a hug "Thanks so much Issy." I hug back "no problem Ally. Now are you ready to see what you're wearing?" She asks "Do you even have to ask?!" I tease. She brings it out "I love it!" I squeal.

Austin's POV:

"Then I got really angry with him. Should I have not down that?" I ask curiously. "No probably not buy if you defending her its understandable." Mary nods. "Right now Austin have you done you vocal exercises?" She quizzes me. "Some of them." I answer to be honest I would rather chat to Mary than 'warm up my vocals' I know it's important and all but it gets boring after a while. "Do them then!" Mary instructs "Bu-" I get cut off, "No now." I sigh "Fine!" I begin my vocal exercises walking around the room while I do. "You have an hour and a half until the show Austin." Lily pokes her head around the door and informs me after a while. I stick my thumb up and nod. "Do you want to go and do sound check then Austin?" Mary asks. "Sure I should quickly they open the doors in half an hour." I inform her. "Well come I then!" Mary says walking me to the stage. She said she didn't want me running off with out even doing sound check. "Testing, testing, hello. Yes this one works. I run around the sage yelling into every microphone checking that they are working. Than I she my guitar and play a couple of songs with the band so that we know there is nothing wrong. Then finally ally comes out and we sing a verse of our song before finishing. "Now what?" Ally's asks as we get back into my dressing room. "We have to wait. My concert starts in an hour and we just have to practise and stuff just chill you know." I say. I strum some notes on my guitar and sing a few lines. I whistle a bit practise some dance moved that my choreographer taught me. "Very nice!" Ally laughs. "I know." I say sarcastically. Just then our parents burst through the door with Lily. "Austin let's go! Five minutes until you're on." Lily pulls me up "Good luck." Ally hugs me. "See you in a bit." I pull away and run to where I'm supposed to be. "Right I'm ready." I jump up and down. "Good because you're right on time. Just as soon as those words leave her mouth, the crowd starts roaring my name. That's my cue with our anyone even telling me, I know what I do form here I out, and run on. "Hello everybody I'm Austin moon!" Then we brake into the first song 'LOUD'.

"This is a new song of mine you guys are the first to hear it! It's called 'Steal Your Heart' it's dedicated to a special girl out there you know who you are. Love you." The band begins to play. "You're a good girl, a perfect picture of an angel smile, from a magazine, but it's a new world, cause I know so well, a side of you no one's ever seen." I walk up and down the stage high fiveing fans, as I go "Hey, now, baby, no doubt about it, girl you drive me crazy, I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me, wanna steal you heart." I point to my heart. "Call me criminal, i wont deny you make me want it all everything you are so lock it up, go on and try it, no matter what you do i'm gonna do, gonna steal your heart." I dance around singing my song as I do. "I confess, I kinda like it that you're innocent, keepin up your guard, i'll break it down" I sing as I drop to the floor. "So you can't hide it, no matter what you do i'm gonna do gonna steal your heart!" I jump and make a heart with my fingers. They go mental screaming, cheering and clapping.

"Ok guys are you enjoying you selfs?" They cheer. "Right for my last song if the night I would like you guys to give a massive welcome to my amazing girlfriend Ally Dawson!" Ally walks on and everyone screams and claps for her. "Hi everybody!"She waves "Wow!" She comes and says in my ear. "Before we sing our last song of the night I would like everyone here to thank my amazing band who preformed for me tonight they scream. "This last song is called 'Don't look down'" The band starts to play. "Yeah, whoa. I'm walking on a thin line, And my hands are tied, Got nowhere to hide, I'm standing at a crossroads, Don't know where to go, Feeling so exposed." I sing then I throw Ally a mic. She catches it, "Yeah I'm caught, In between, Where I'm going and where I've been, But no, There's no turning back, Yeah!" She sings. We turn and step closer and closer to each other, "It's like I'm balanced on the edge, It's like I'm hanging by a thread, But I'm still gonna push ahead, So I tell myself, Yeah, I tell myself, Don't look down, down, down, down, Don't look down, down, down, down, Don't look down, down, down, down, Don't look down, down, down, down!" I son together. "It'd be so easy, Just to run, It'd be so easy, To just give up!" I spin around and point to Ally. "But I'm not that girl who gonna turn, my back, There's no turning back!" "There's no turning back!" I join in with her. The music gets softer"It's like I'm balanced on the edge." She sings. "It's like I'm hanging by a thread" I point up. We get closer again so we are right face to face. "But I'm still gonna push ahead, So I tell myself, Yeah I tell myself." She smiles at me. "Don't look down, down, down, down" We sing together "Doooowwwn!" Ally goes down as she sings. "Don't look down, down, down, down, Don't look down, down, down, down. "Don't look down! Don't look down!" I shake my head.

"Don't look down, down, down, down!" We finish. The crown goes nuts. I hug Ally then pull away. "You've been an amazing crowd tonight thank you for coming out. I'll see you soon!" We wave then run off of the stage.

She hugs me tight then let's go. "That was incredible!" Ally says. "I told you!" "I feel like I can do anything!" She exclaims. "I know I can do anything as long as I'm with you!" I smile and we kiss... Right infront of our parents...

* * *

**Ok so there it was :) next few chapters will be at the Music Camp Thanks to R5Auslly for the idea of the music camp :) Please Please Please review it means the world! love youuuuuu :)**

**1) did you like it?**

**2) what was your favourite bit?**

**3) what could I improve?**

**4) Where you expecting Ally to have Brother? Oooo Drama ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Camp Melody

**Hey guys i am So sorry that i haven't been updating but i have had a lot of personal things going on at home and at school so i haven't been happy enough to uodate. i'm not going to go go into detail but i am sorry and am going to update a few times this week. The Music Camp idea was inspired by R5Auslly so thank you so much for the idea i have lots of good ideas on this one :) so thanks again. thanks for reviewing and keep at it :) And a MASSIVE thanks to everyone who has been reading it as it has gotten me 21,935 views which is incredible! thanks aging for everything and love you all :)**

* * *

Saturday

Ally's POV:

We pull up at Camp Melody. It's beautiful. There are rows of colourful painted cabins, kids running around, a lake, a stage, boats, they have everything here! "Wow." Austin exhales I nod in agreement. "Let's go." Austin instructs. We get out and he grabs our bags. I loop my arm around his and lean my head on his shoulder as we walk to a building up a head with 'Office' written in big bold letters. Someone comes out "Austin! Ally! Great to meet you!" He waves. "Hi." I say sheepishly. "Hi." Austin says confidently. "I'max I'm the manager and owner of this camp. If you have any problem come and see me." He smiles a warm smile. "Thanks Max, much appreciated." Austin smiles back. "We were wondering where our cabin is and wants going on" I state. "Oh yes we have a special cabin for you two I'll show you it. You have an hour before we all meet. We meet over there by the stage an get into groups and what not all will be answered then." He explains. We nod taking it all in. He leads us to a red cabin. "This one is your and can I just say it is an honour having you both here." And with that he hands us the keys, turns around and leaves us. Cabin 27. I open the door to see a really sweet little room. A double bed placed in the centre, a small wardrobe on one of the walls, a fluffy rug covering a lot of the floor the rest is floor boards and a door in the corner of the room which I'm guessing is a toilet. "This is cute!" He says. "Awww that's so cute!" I giggle hugging him. He kisses the top of my head and I smile.

"Austin we have to go." I say to him. He nods and take my hand. We walk out hand in hand to where we're supposed to be meeting. There is loads of people there. I see they're in age groups. "There you two are!" Max calls us over. "This is you're group. I'll leave you to get to know each other." Then he turns around and walks away. The kids look up at us. "Oh m god you're Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" A little girl screams then runs up and hugs us. "Yep that's us!" The rest of the children run up to us and hug us. "Wow!" We nearly fall over. "Right then kids if you would let us go then we can start to get to know each other!" I instruct and they do so. They all sit on the grass in a circle as me and Austin join. "How about Ally starts then it goes all the way around to circle finishing with me?" Austin suggests and everyone nods. "Hi I'm Ally, I'm 18. I love to sing and play music." I inform everyone. "I'm Bella, I'm 6 and I like to sing." A small blonde girl, with a pony tail says. "I'm George I'm 10. I like to sing and I love playing guitar and drums." The boy reminds me a lot of Austin when he was his age. "I'm Bailey, I am 7 and I like to sing oh and playing with my dolls." I giggle a little. "I'm Charlie I'm 10 I sing, dance, guitar and drums." "Hello I'm lily and I sing oh and I'm 6 now!" The bubbly little girl giggles. "I'm Archie I'm 7 and I have just started learning drums." "Hi I'm Amelia I'm 10 I play mainly play piano but I can sing, play guitar, a little bit of dancing and currently learning drums." Wow that girl sounds amazing! "I'm Poppy I'm 9 I sing and play guitar." "I'm Isaac I play drums and guitar I do not sing! And I'm 8" finally the smallest boy "hi I'm Toby and I dance and sing a bit and I'm 6" the little boy mumbles. "Hi I'm Austin, I'm 18 and I can play nearly every instrument I sing and dance." "Wow!" The kids chorus. I giggle. Max comes over gives us a package then leaves. Austin opens it and inside is all of the things we need to be group leaders. Including a timetable which says to get the children to show us their cabins. "Right kidos who wants to show us to there cabin first?" Austin asks they all throw their hands up in the air eagerly. "Right lets go as a group then." I suggest and we head off. All of the girls are in cabin 26 and all of the boys are in cabin 28 right beside our cabin. "Right guys next on our list is singing! Are you ready?" I ask them. "Yes!" They all chant except on little boy,his name is Isaac I think, who shouts, "No!" "Why not Isaac?" Austin asks. "Singing is stupid!" He scoffs. I raise an eyebrow. For an eight year old he sure does have a bad attitude. "I'm sorry but everyone has to do it. But hey later we have drums does that cheer you up?" I quiz him. "Maybe." He mumbles, as he kicks the ground. I roll my eyes "Let's go then!" Austin says. A lot of the little ones fm come and hold my hand. I turn around to see Austin with Isaac I think he is trying to cheer him up... Good luck with that one! The older few are in front looks like they already have a little friendship group going on. The four if them (Charlie, George, Poppy and Amelia) all laughing away. I can just see they're a lot like me rush Dez and Austin met each other one day and already feel like they've known each other their life. I can tell their are going to be some famous musicians in this camp when they're older. "Ally? Are you and Austin going to sing for us today?" Bella asks whilst holding my hand. She looks up at me with big brown eyes. I smile, "If you would like that, then we can." I say. "Yay!" She high fives Lily who is standing next to her. I laugh at their cuteness. "Here we are everyone!" I say opening the door the one of the singing rooms. "Take your seats! All of the little ones rush to the front the older ones to the back. Austin and Isaac come in he looks slightly happier but that doesn't take much. I can tell he'll be a trouble maker. He takes a seat slumping into a chair on his own. "I tried." Austin whispers to me and he walks past. "Alright kids today me and ally are going to be seeing how well you are at singing." Austin explains. They all sit there looking very excited... Except Isaac but we'll deal with him later. "So everyone stand up we're going to warm up our vocal cords." I instruct. Everyone does except Isaac again! "Isaac can you please stand up." Austin asks. He mumbles something before pulling himself off of the chair. "Ally?" Bella throws her hand up in the air. "Yes Bella." I answer. "What are vocal chords?" She asks. I explain to everyone what they are "ohh ok!" She answers. Austin leads the vocal exercises.

"Does everyone understand what they have to do?" I ask. They all nod. I smile "Good now get into your groups and I don't want anyone being left on their own, ok?" I nod and they nod back. The groups are: (Lily, Bella, Bailey. Archie, Isaac, Toby. Then Amelia, Charlie, Poppy and George.) I go to see the little girls first whilst Austin goes to see the little boys. "What song do we know? Or a bit of?" Bailey asks taking charge. "What about 'we are never ever getting back together' by Taylor Swift?" Bailey suggest. All of the girls get excited. Wow that's quite a hard song! "Yeah I love that one!" Bella says. "I only know the chorus." Lily says. "That's fine, you can just sing that bit if you would like." I chip in. They all nod and get back to discussing I swear for two six year olds and a seven year old they know a lot! I go over to the older group where Austin has just got to too. "I'm thinking a one direction one?" Amelia suggest. "I'm not singing one direction, no offence!" Charlie exclaims. "I agree with Charlie no way!" George shakes his head with his wide open. "We'll have you got any ideas?" Poppy asks. "I'm thinking more rocky with loud instruments." Charlie nods, a the girls shake their heads. "Not going to happen!" The girls say exactly at the same time. "We'll how about 'everything has changed' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran?" Austin suggests. I was just about to suggest taut as well! "Yeah sure I love them!" The girls squeal. "Sure that's cool with me!" George says. "Yeah alright!" Charlie agrees. "Now get practicing guys you have 15 minutes of rehearsal left." I inform them and they get on it. "So what are the little boys doing?" I ask Austin as we take a seat in a couple of the chairs. "They're doing LOUD by me... I didn't suggest it Archie did!" He laughs. I smile "What about the girls?" He asks me. "The girls are singing we are never ever getting back together by Taylor Swift." I inform him. "I guess there is going to be a lot if Taylor Swift today then!" Austin says. "Oh yeah!" I laugh.

"Your time is up! So who wants to go first?" Austin asks the group the little girlies throw their hands up. "The girls first then the boys then the older lot." I instruct. The three little girls come running up to the front. I hit play on the music and they begin. "I remember when we broke up the first time, Saying, 'This is it, I've had enough,' 'cause like. We hadn't seen each other in a month, When you said you needed space." Bailey sings. "What." Bella and Lily say. "Then you come around again and say 'Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me.' Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, ' 'I hate you,' we break up, you call me, 'I love you.'" Bailey continues. "Ooh, we called it off again last nightBut ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you." They all sing together. Even thought they are young their voices are so powerful. We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me,But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" Lily goes solo. "Like, ever..." Bella says, as she rolls her eyes. I smile at the six year olds attitude. "I'm really gonna miss you picking fights, And me falling for it screaming that I'm right, And you would hide away and find your peace of mind, With some indie record that's much cooler than mine..." Bella sings, hitting every note. "Ooh, you called me up again tonight But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you!" They all sing together in perfect time. "We are never, ever, ever getting back together, We are never, ever, ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, But we are never ever ever ever getting back together." Lily sings on her own. "Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah Oh oh oh." They stand in a line, going from the tallest to the smallest, and harmonise together. "I used to think that we were forever ever, And I used to say, 'Never say never...'" The music slows down and so does Bailey as she sings. "Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, 'I still love you,' And I'm like... 'I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like, We are never getting back together. Like, ever'" Bella shakes her head and wiggles her finger. Then... "No!" The longest high note I have ever heard come out of a six year old ever happens. "We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me,But we are never ever ever ever getting back together." Lily sings. "We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh, We, ooh, getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, But we are never ever ever ever getting back together." They finish. The room erupts with everyone clapping. I was not expecting that kind of a performance from such little people! "Girls that was amazing!" I say, whilst I clap. "Thanks." They say all at the exact same time. They giggle and walk back to their seats.

Up next the boys! Austin plays the music an I can tell he wants a go at singing! "Looking for the one tonight, But I can't see you, Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh, And I can never get it right, I need a breakthrough, Why are you so hard to find? ooh." They all sing to start off with. "I've been searching every city, Never giving up, 'Til I find my angel, Diamond in the rough, Looking for a signal, Baby turn it up tonight." Toby sings on his own. For a little kids they voices are incredible! "Come on get loud loud let it out, Shout it out from the rooftops, Come on get loud 'til they shut us down. Come on get loud loud let it out, Show me everything that you've got, Come on get loud loud I need you now, Baby let me hear it loud" Archie his the notes every time. "Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa." They all sing. "Looking for the light to shine, To start a fire, Girl I'll be the first in line ooh, And baby when our stars align, We can't get no higher, You just give me a sign." Isaac sings on his own and oh my god he can sing! Everyone looks so shocked! In a good way. I turn to see Austin's face. His eyes are wide and his mouth has dropped open. "Come on get loud loud let it out, Shout it out from the rooftops, Come on get loud 'til they shut us down, Come on get loud loud let it out, Show me everything that you've got, Come on get loud loud I need you now, Baby let me hear it loud." The boys chorus. "Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa." Singing together they dance around al little. "Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa" Toby and Isaac sing together. "Looking for the one tonight." Archie sings. "Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa." The two boys sing together. "I've been looking for the one tonight" Archie goes solo. "Come on get loud loud let it out, Shout it out from the rooftops, Come on get loud 'til they shut us down, Come on get loud loud let it out, Show me everything that you've got, Come on get loud loud I need you now, Baby let me hear you loud." They all sing every note right. "Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa."they all sing. "Baby let me hear it loud." Archie sings." "Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa." The all put so much into it, even Isaac! "Baby let me hear it loud." Toby sings. "Na Na Na Na Na Naa, Na Na Na Na Na Naa." They all sing together. "I've been looking for the one tonight." They all finish together.

Everyone claps and cheers. "Well done boys!" I say they smile and take their seats. Austin goes and sits next to Isaac. I can see him saying something to him. Isaac smiles and high fives Austin. I smile at how cute he is with kids. Then he comes back and sits with me. "You're so cute!" I giggle as he takes his seat next to me. "He pulls me into a hug and lifts me onto his lap. I smile up at him and he smiles back. "Love you." He whispers. "Love you too." I whisper back. Meanwhile the older lot are ready to perform so I hit play.

"All I knew this morning when I woke Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before. And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago Is green eyes and freckles in your smile In the back of my mind making me feel right." Amelia sings with passion. "I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now" Poppy sings. "I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you." All of the them join in. " Cause all I know is we said, 'Hello.' And your eyes look like coming home, All I know is a simple name, Everything has changed, All I know is you held the door, You'll be mine and I'll be yours, All I know since yesterday is everything has changed" all of them sing. "And all my walls stood tall painted blue, And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you." George sings. "And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies, The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, Taking flight, making me feel right." Poppy sings. "I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you. Cause all I know is we said, 'Hello.' And your eyes look like coming home, All I know is a simple name, Everything has changed, All I know is you held the door, And you'll be mine and I'll be yours, All I know since yesterday is everything has changed." They all sing together. "Come back and tell me whyI'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh. And meet me there tonight. And let me know that it's not all in my mind." Charlie sings. "I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you." Amelia sings. "All I know is we said, 'Hello.' And your eyes look like coming home, All I know is a simple name, Everything has changed, All I know is you held the door, You'll be mine and I'll be yours, All I know since yesterday is everything has changed." They all sing together. "All I know is we said, 'Hello.' So dust off your highest hopes." Charlie sings. "All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed." Poppy sings "All I know is a new found grace, All my days I'll know your face." George sings. "All I know since yesterday is everything has changed." Amelia ends it. Once they had finished everyone claps and they do a group hug. "Well done that was amazing!" Me and Austin both say at the same time. "We'll done everyone you were all amazing! Now we have lunch then after lunch is drumming!" Austin says. I'm still sitting on his lap I don't want to get off he's so comfy! "Come on Alls!" I stand up and hold his hand. We walk to the door where we get bombarded by the littlens. Austin ends up givin Toby a piggy back holding Lily's hand, as well as mine and I end up holding Bella's. Archie and Isaac are chasing each other and the older lot are in front laughing and messing around together. I smile at everyone. My 'boyfriend', the older lot getting along so well, the little ones being cute and the two boys chasing each other around. I love it here I just hope that it stays like this. I'll tell you what though it is going to be so hard to say good bye to the kids. "What you thinking about Alls?" Austin snaps me back into reality. "Not much just how much I love being here with you and all of the kids." I smile up at him. He smiles back. "Yeah me too."

"We should probably go and get the kids into bed." I say later on at night. He nods. "I'll take the girls you take the boys." I instruct. "Ok." Austin says as he gives me a hug. "What's wit the hug?" I say hugging back. "No reason just wanted a hug from you." He squeezes me. "Aww!" I kiss his cheek. "You're so cute!" I giggle. "I love your giggle!" He says. I smile. "We should probably get going." I say. He nods and les be go. "See you in a bit." I nod then go outside and into the girls cabin.

"Right girlies time for bed." I say as I enter. I shut the door and Bella comes and hugs me. "Hey Bella." I greet her. "Hi Ally." She looks up. I pick her up. "I love you pyjamas!" I tell her. "So do I they are princess pyjamas." She explains I smile at her. Then put her on her bed. "Come in lily time for bed." I say as se runs in from the bathroom. I pick her up and put her on the top bunk. "Weeee!" She squeals. I laugh "Bailey bed." I say she nods and runs and jumps onto her bed. I turn to the older girls who are already in bed. I sit on the edge of Amelia's bed, being careful that I don't hit my head. "Did you have a good day?" I ask. She nods "Yeah one of the best days ever!" She smiles. "Good. So I see you and george got very close today." I tease her. She blushes "maybe!" She laughs. I smile at her. "Night Amelia." "Night Ally. I get off of her bed and stand up. "Night poppy." I say who is on the bed above her. She smiles "Night Ally." She replies. "Night Bailey." I say as I go to her bed next. "Night Ally." She says then turns onto her side. "Night Lily." I whisper to her. "Night." She smiles so I smile back. "Night trouble!" I say to Bella. "Night! Wait hey!" I smile at her. I walk over to the door. "Night girls. I say. "Ally wait." Bella says so I walk back over to her bed. "Yes Bella." I say. "Are you a princess?" She asks. "Every girl can be a princess." I say to her. "So Austin's your prince." She says. I smile "Yeah I guess you could say that." I reply. "You will be very good mummy when you get older Ally." She says yawning. It makes me smile even bigger. "Thanks Bella now go to sleep." She nods and turns over. I walk out of their cabin, shutting the door as I go. I have a massive smile on my face until I see something that makes it fall off. I run Ito our cabin to find Austin lying on the bed. I obviously look worried as when I walk in the first thing he says to me is "Oh my god Ally are you ok?" He rushes over to me. "I was..." I say. "Why what's up?" He asks getting concerned. "Guess who's here?" I say. "Who?" He asks. "Cassidy and Kira..." I say. His face falls. "What the hell are they doing here?" He asks. I shrug "I don't know!" I just saw them walking past me, they didn't see me but I ran inside as quick as I could." I explain he picks me up and puts me on the bed. "Don't worry ok they're not going to be mean to you I promise." He says looking me deep in the eyes. "Thanks Aus." I smile slightly. I hug him tight. "What would I do with out you?" I say. "I don't know!" He laughs. "Love you." I say. He smiles, kisses the top of my head. "Love you too Alls."

* * *

**Aww well there it was i'm going to do some homework now :( but if i finish early enough i'll do another one for you :) love you guys to pieces! please please please review! thanks love you :)**

**1) what was your favourite bit?**

**2) did you like it?**

**3) SPOILER! something is revieled about Ally next chapter what do you think it will be?**

**4) have you heard One Directions new song 'Story Of My Life'? I LOVE IT!**


	18. Chapter 18: Kids & Teaching

**HOWDY! I'm back! heres another chapter for you lovely people! please keep reviewing means a lot. Ok so one of my reviews asked me what was my favourite bit and i would say that it would have to be all of the cute kids! so on with the chapter!**

**(The music camp idea was R5Auslly's idea :D )**

* * *

Austin's POV:

It's now Sunday and it's free time for the little ones, although in a minute me and Ally have to go and teach the older lot singing. I'm currently playing chase with the boys while Ally is doing something with the girls. "Got you!" I say as I grab Toby picking him up and spinning him around, as he laughs. Max comes over smiling. "Right kiddos it's time for Austin and Ally to go teach the big girls and boys." Max says . They all whine "Do they have to go Max?" Bella moans. "Sorry Bella they do but they'll be back in about an hour with you guys." Max explains. The kids give us hugs then we go to the music room. Ally holds my hand as we walk. I smirk at her then as she doesn't expect it I grab her and pull her onto my back. "Woah!" She laughs. I give her a piggyback the whole way. "Austin?" She says. "Yeah Alls." I reply. "What will happen with Cassidy and Kira?" She asks I can tell she is really scared. I stop and look up at her, "I promise nothing will happen ok? I won't let it." I reassure her. She nods and hugs me I walk in and they are all there. Cassidy and Kira look up from their convocation and their mouths drop open. I don't even see why they are here. I'm guessing Kira's dad, aka my boss Jimmy Starr, put Kira up for this and Kira dragged Cassidy along. Yeah that's right Kira's dad is the head of my record label. Starr records. All jumps off my back but stays glued to my side. I give her a reassuring smile. She nods slightly but still doesn't leave my side. "Right everyone today we want to see what you're capable of so we'll do vocal exercises then we'll get into some groups and see what you are like. So I need everyone to be quiet" I instruct. Everyone gathers into their friends and talk between them selves... Completely ignoring me. "Everyone be quiet." I shout. Shocked they do. "Thank you." I huff. "If you didn't talk I wouldn't have to shout!" Oh my god I sound like my teachers! Now I see how frustrated they get. Ally still hasn't said a work I'm guessing she's scarf that Cassidy or Kira will say something to her. "Right now that you're all quiet we am start." We begin our vocal exercises but keep getting interrupted by people talking. "Seriously guys this is important to do." I tell them but they carry on. So I pick up a mic turn it on and hit it so that it makes a massive loud screeching noise. Everyone covers their ears. "Seriously just shut up! It's not that hard! If you can't do that you'll get no where in life!" I tell them. I walk up to a boy around my age maybe a year younger. "What do you want to do?" I aka him. "I want to be in a band I want to play drums." He says. I nod then point to a girl, "You. What do you want to do?" I ask . "I want to sing" she says. "I'm guessing most of you here want to do something music related, not all of you but most of you. Am I right?" They nod. "We'll then how are you going to get anywhere if you can't follow simple instructions. I wouldn't be here doing what I love today if I couldn't follow easy instructions. Either you have no manners or just no respect for anyone. Either of those are irritating, rude and no one would want to work with you or hire you wit an attitude like that. I know I don't have the best attitude ever but I do listen to orders and so should you." I finish my rant leaving them stunned and focused. I carry I with the vocal warmup. "Ok now can everyone pick a song that they want to song the chorus for." Ally says. Cassidy whispers something to Kira then they laugh. I turn around and see Ally looking upset. I walk over to her "Just ignore them they're nothing compared to you." I whisper to her. She smiles. "Thanks Aus." I smile back at her.

Ok the people we've heard so far have been pretty good excluding one or two. Cassidy and Kira have already been but unfortunately they are actually good at singing... The last girl is coming up her name is Emma she starts singing. The power in her voice silences the whole room. "Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on, Once more you open the door, And you're here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on." Not breaking a single note. Emma finishes leaving the room stunned. The emotion, passion she sung into every word exploded bouncing off everything in the room. The class erupted applauding her. "That was fantastic!" I say. "It was the amazing!" Ally adds. She smiles back at us both "Thanks." She replies, as she takes her seat next to her friend. "She was seriously good!" I whisper to Ally, who nods her head agreeing.

Later on I just get off the phone with my manager. I come off smiling. I walk to where I see a loa of older kids then walk straight up Emma. "Hey Emma." I grin. "Umm hey Austin..." She says puzzled. "I have great news for you!" I say. She starts to smile slightly, "What is it?" She asks excitedly. "Well after hearing you sing today I want you to come and preform to me and some of my record label people. I want to help you record a single!" I say. Her mouth drops open. "Really?! You're not messing with me?" She asks. I shake my head. "Nope! Here is my card and I'll be in contact with you in the next month if you're interested. I think you have huge potential!" I tell her, as I hand her a small business card. Her smile grows from ear to ear. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squeals and hugs me. I hug back "no problem!" I say. I pull away. "I better go call my Mom!" She says running off with her friends to her cabin. I walk back over to Ally, who is currently being attacked by about 6 little kids, I smile and run over. "Hey guys I'm back!" I say. A couple shout my name and run over to be hugging my knees. "What did she say?" Ally asks, referring to Emma. "Yes! She was so excited!" I smile, as I pick up Toby and put him on my shoulders. "That's good then." Ally says I nod back to her. She smiles at me as I play with the littlens. "You alright up there Toby?" I ask. "Yeah!" He laughs. I smile and carry on playing with the kids surrounding me.

Ally's POV:

Whilst Austin plays with the little one I thought I would go and see what the older lot were doing. I saw the four of them all siting outside the girls cabin. As I walk over I realise that George is playing and acoustic guitar along with poppy, Charlie is playing the drums on the box that he is sitting on and Amelia is signing whilst doing to the cup song. I walk over but not insight only so that they don't see me so that I can hear them.

"I got my ticket for the long way round, Two bottles of whiskey for the way, And I sure would like some sweet company, And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say" Amelia sings. "When I'm gone, When I'm gone, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, You're gonna miss me by my hair, You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" Poppy joins in. "When I'm gone, When I'm gone, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, You're gonna miss me by my walk, You're gonna miss me talk, oh, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" The boys sing. "I got my ticket for the long way round, The one with the prettiest of views, It's got mountains, It's got rivers, It's got sights to give you shivers, But it sure would be prettier with you" Amelia sings. "When I'm gone, When I'm gone, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, You're gonna miss me by my walk, You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Poppy sings. "When I'm gone, When I'm gone, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, You're gonna miss me by my hair, You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh, Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone" they all sing. "When I'm gone, When I'm gone, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, You're gonna miss me by my walk, You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" Amelia sings. "Woo!" I cheer, as I come out from hiding making them jump. "That was really good guys!" I say. "Thanks." They blush and smile back to me. "So have you guys ever thought about writing songs?" I ask them, as I sit down with them. "Yeah I have a bit." Amelia says. "Yeah I have too." Poppy agrees. "Same." George adds. "Same I've always wanted to be in a band with my friends you know write songs on tour play all over the world, it would be incredible." Charlie smiles. "Yeah that's really cool." I smile back at him. "We'll I was thinking if you want we have a couple of hours free time if you guys wanted to write a song I could help you. With all of your talents together you would make an amazing band!" I tell them. They look at each other then nod. "I would love to do that!" Amelia smiles. "Me two!" Poppy agrees. "That would be amazing." George beams. I see Amelia look at him quickly then her smile grows bigger. "Awesome!" Charlie exclaims. "Let's get to work then!" I smile back at them.

We finished the for song with George, Amelia, Charlie and Poppy. It is really good! They re going to preform it tomorrow in class. So the girls were telling me that at the end of the week they do a jam competition. They can go I groups or solos and preform songs to the judges the person that wins gets some massive prize that will be revealed o the night... Mysterious but I like it! It sounds awesome! I can tell that Bella will do a solo! Bringing all of her sass to the world! That girl is too cute! Also at the finale jam is when Austin does his mini concert. he told me that i was going to do that duet with him again and I had no say in it! Oh we'll it will be really fun. Me and Aus are currently in our cabin chilling and getting ready for the camp fire. Austin is going to bring his guitar and play some songs with all of them. Max says we have so help them make s'mores and sing with them, easy! This camp is turning out to be better Than I thought yeah that stuff happened with Cassidy and Kira but only brought me and Austin closer which I love. I love how much he cares about me. "Ally time for the camp fire. Lets go get the kiddos." Austin informs me. "Ok coming." I say, as I walk out from the bathroom. "Let's go!" I smile at him, as I take his hand and intertwine it with mine. For some odd reason I get chills all the way up my arm into my body, almost like electricity like a spark. Weird. We go and get the kids and walk them to the campfire. Like normal the kids are attacking us with all of them trying to hold our hands and get piggy back rides or shoulder rides. "Alright Toby! Fine!" Austin gives in picking the small boy up with one arm and putting him on his shoulders. I smile at them. "Being around all of the kids really make me miss Isabella." Austin looks really sad. Isabella is his little sister. She has been in Florida for the last couple of months with his auntie and uncle. He parents go up there most days of the week. She gets back in Miami tomorrow I think. She is only three (nearly four) but boy is she clever! We have been up once to see her but with everything going on we haven't been able to. Her and Austin are really close and he loves her to pieces she reminds me a lot of Bella actually. "Don't worry Austin she comes home tomorrow and how about you call your parents and get them to drop her round ours when we get back. She can stay if you want I have loads of her toys at home to. It'll be nice you, me, Isabella and... Danny..." I gulp before I say Danny. Yeah I am really nervous about meeting him I mean what if we don't get on? What if he hates me? What if he doesn't even want to meet me? I start to panic. "Yeah that would be great!" Austin smiles at me the drops it "Ally breathe you're going blue! Everything will be fine with Danny!" He reassures me. I swear that boy can read my mind! I take a deep breath in then out. "What if he doesn't like me though?" I ask Austin. "What isn't to like!" Austin squeezes my hand. I smile up at him. He winks at me with his big, kind, brown eyes. "We're here!" Bella squeals and runs off with the rest of them behind her. "Don't run near the fire!" I yell after them. Our group all sit together. Max comes up to us and gives us the stuff for the s'mores. I put a few marshmallows onto sticks for them. We let the older lot make their own and helped the littler ones. "Bella you have to let me help you!" I tell her. "Why?" She whines. "Because you don't want to burn yourself!" I explain with a few moans and groans she gives in. I see Austin get up and go and talk to someone as soon as the older group, that we taught, arrive. I wonder who that was.

Austin's POV:

I saw them and walked straight up to them. "I hope your happy!" I sarcastically. "With what?" Cassidy smirks dumbly. "You know what. I'm telling you now you better stay away from Ally. It's your fault we aren't friends anymore so to leave her alone. Got it?" I inform them. "Whatever." Cassidy spits then walks over to one of the logs, Kira following close behind. I roll my eyes then join in where I was.

Once we have all had some S'mores we sing a few songs and I play my guitar. After a few of the boys (some of ours and some of the early teens) go and play football, along with a couple of the girls but most of them stay here. The kids stay in groups but the helpers/leaders all sit together. The older lot, around our age, stay together. "Austin why don't you sing us one?" Max asks. I shrug "Do you want me to?" I ask back. "Yeah!" Loads of people answer. "Ok! Any requests." I ask. "Have you recently written any songs?" One of the helpers ask. "Yeah I wrote on the other day o my graduation day." I say looking at Ally and smile. She smiles back. "Would you play that to us?" She asks. "I don't know I haven't realised it yet and it's going ton my next album."I explain. "Please? Just the chorus then?" She and her friend plead me. Sighing I give in. "Fine!" I start strumming my guitar. "So wait up, wait up, Give me one more chance, To make up, make up, I just need one last dance." I finish. Everyone claps. "Ok how about another song of yours." Someone else suggests. I think then starts strumming. "I like the bass when it booms, You like the high-end treble, I'm like the ninety-ninth floor, And you're cool on street level, I like the crowd rock, rock, rock, rocking it loud, You like the sound of hush, hush, Hey! Keep it down, High tops, flip flops, retro, dance, pop, We rock different ways, Beach bum, city fun, touchdown, home run, What can I say - aay - aay. It's me, It's you, I know we're not the same, but we do what we do! It's you and it's me, And who says that we have to agree? Cause I like, What I like, And sometimes we collide, But it's me and it's you, I know we're not the same, but we do what we do." I finish. Everyone claps again. "That was really good!" Bella smiles at me with her baby teeth shining bright. I smile back. "Thanks Bella. I wrote that song for my little sister." I tell her but I'm guessing other people heard as someone asked me, "do you write a lot if songs for or about people?" I think about it for a minutes. "Not always like one of my songs I just have mainly for tour as it gets the crowd going you know but I have written some songs for people or about people." I turn to Ally, who is sitting next to me, then wink. She grins at me, then rests her head on my shoulder. "Aww that's so cute!" Emma gushes. I laugh and Ally giggles. "Thanks." I smile, as I shake my head. "Do you want to sing one girls?" I ask Bella and Lily who are sitting on the other side of me. They nod enthusiastically. "What do you want to sing?" I ask them quiz them. Lily whispers something to Bella who then whispers it to me. I nod and start to play. "Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?, Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" Bella sings. I can tell a few people are shocked by her voice already but she's barely got started! "Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under? Scream but no one seems to hear a thing, Do you know that there's still a chance for you, 'Cause there's a spark in you?" Lily Sings. "You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine, Just own the night like the 4th of July. 'Cause, baby, you're a firework, Come on, show 'em what you're worth, Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh', As you shoot across the sky-y-y. Baby, you're a firework, Come on, let your colours burst, Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh', You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe." They sing together at this point all everyone's mouths are fully open. "You don't have to feel like a wasted space, You're original, cannot be replaced, If you only knew what the future holds, After a hurricane comes a rainbow." Bailey comes over and sings, as she sat down with them. "Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed, So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road, Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow, And when it's time you'll know. You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine, Just own the night like the 4th of July. 'Cause, baby, you're a firework, Come on, show 'em what you're worth, Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh", As you shoot across the sky-y-y" They three girls sing. "Baby, you're a firework, Come on, let your colours burst, Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh', You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe." Bella hits the notes. "Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon, It's always been inside of you, you, you, And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough." Lily dances whilst she sings. "'Cause, baby, you're a firework, Come on, show 'em what you're worth, Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh', As you shoot across the sky-y-y. Baby, you're a firework, Come on, let your colours burst, Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh', You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe. Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon, Boom, boom, boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon." They all sing together. They finish and all hug each other. I catch Ally smiling and the troublesome trio. Everyone claps and cheers for them. "Well done girls!" I say to them, as they beam from ear to ear.

Later on, after all of the kids are in bed, we are sitting around the fire. "Seriously though he actually thought you had to!" Jess tells us while we laugh. Jess is one of the other group leader people… she is really nice and has been helping out here for a couple of years and has been coming here since she was only 8. She is out age as well! Currently she is telling us stories about her many years being here and the long summers she has spent here. Ally starts to yawn which makes me yawn I swear yawns are catchy! "Come on Alls let's go to bed." I say putting my arm around her waist. She nods and rests her head on my shoulder. "Night guys." Jess says. "Night Jess." We both say. We stand up and say good night to everyone. As we start walking back Ally rests her head on my shoulder and holds my hand. "I'm so." She yawns "Tired." She finishes. "Get on then!" I stop and bend down she jumps on my back. "RUN!" She laughs. Taking her be surprise I do just that and run all the way back to the cabin. I unlock the door and throw her on the bed. "Now get dressed and sleep!" I instruct her. She smiles. "Bossy!" she sticks her tongue out at me and I stick mine out at her.

I come back in to see Ally all tucked up in bed. I slip into bed with her and roll over to face her. "Night Alls." "Night Aus." She kisses me. Suddenly electricity shoots through me sending my heart rate through the roof. I pull away and keep my forehead on hers "I love you."

* * *

**So there it was! Austin having tohose feelings ay ;) Were they a one off or is he biggining to get feelings for Ally? Anway thanks for reading PLEASE review :) thanks lots of love! oh and i completly forgot to mension Austin's sister until now sorry!**

**1) Did you enjoy it?**

**2) What was your favourite bit?**

**3)Did the Ally suprise shock you?**

**4) What is your favourite thing about Christmas? very random i know but in a chrictmassy mood ;)**


End file.
